You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a daughter, not that he knows about it. Amidst many piratical, familial squabbles emerges Elizabeth Swann; determind to change Ashley Sparrow from a cavorting pirate into a lustrous lady.
1. Chapter One

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate – (1)**

**Summary: ****Captain Jack Sparrow has a daughter in Tortuga….and she's far more than he expected her to be!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Right, this is the first chapter of the first 'book' of a threquel I wrote when I was twelve. Hence the reason why the way its written isn't that amazing – nevertheless, I got plenty of good responses at the time and so decided that I was going to revise it a bit. Not to mention a certain friend of mine keeps pestering me to do so! Naturally, Pirates Of The Carribean DOES not belong to me – I'm just playing around with the characters and places.**

Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl had just docked in Tortuga, his face and the faces of his crew lit up when they set foot on its Law-Free ground. As they walked down Tortuga's streets they were given fond looks and the occasional "That's the crew of the Black Pearl!" Jack grinned, ever since he had gotten his beloved Pearl back; he had become one of the most famous pirates of all the Caribbean. In mid-thought his dark chocolate eyes scanned the street for his favourite tavern 'The Faithful Bride', before he was interrupted.

"Captain?" asked Mr.Gibbs the first mate.

"Aye?" Jack replied.

"How long are we to be in Tortuga sir?" Gibbs replied, running a hand through what was left of his grey hair.

"As long as it takes" Jack answered calmly.

"Well, whats as long as it takes?" Gibbs asked.

"What I mean, me good friend is that we will be remaining in Tortuga until I'm drunk off me rocker savvy?" Jack said impatiently.

The crew cheered and some went off in other directions, in Tortuga if you were one of Jacks crew you could do your own thing and head back to the ship when the Captain announced so. If you didn't come back, Jack Sparrow would listen to the code '_Any Man That falls Behind, Is left behind'_.

Though, the crew always remembered what Elizabeth Swann had once said, "_Hang the code and Hang the rules, they're more like guidelines anyway"_

"Savvy, Captain" Gibbs said as they entered 'The Faithful Bride'.

(Elizabeth Swan's POV)

Elizabeth sat at her writing desk; curious as to when Will would arrive back in Port Royal. He had been away for a week now, doing some kind of work in other ports for her father. They were engaged to be married, but whether or not it would actually happen; Elizabeth didn't know. She wouldn't put it past him to end up on another adventure with that Jack Sparrow. She shuddered, remembering the events of her life shortly after Jack had threatened her in order to escape from Norrington. She wondered where he was now, probably off raiding some port or gallivanting after some treasure most likely. Why was she thinking about him though? Her life had gone from bad to worse after she'd met him, she and Will could have been killed. Not to mention anyone else she cared for. Elizabeth thought of the day she was marooned on an island with Jack, the look on his face when she had burnt all the rum.

"_But why is the rum gone?"_

She pictured his face, and then Will's.

"You better not be with that…pirate Will!" She muttered to herself.

(Will Turners POV)

I had been sailing on one of the Governors ships 'The Fortune'; he had me completing many tasks and errands for him ever since it was declared that I was to marry Elizabeth. I couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it to get me away from her, maybe hoping that not seeing each other for a while would make Elizabeth and myself change our minds. There was no way of that. Our minds were set.

"Turner, stop day dreaming and help me unload these barrels!" shouted one of the crew.

(NORMAL POV)

"Aye" Will replied and began rolling the barrels of rum from the ship to the docks.

It was hard work on the ship, harder work than it had been on The Black Pearl, or maybe it was the same. Will felt as though he had more freedom on the pearl. Though as Jack had once said _"What a ship is…. what The Black Pearl really is…. is freedom" _Jack hadn't said this to Will however, he had said it to Elizabeth when they were on that island. Will had demanded to know everything that went on, if Jack had tried anything…anything at all…he would have heard from Will.

After getting all of the barrels onto the docks they then had to load it all onto a cart, and deliver it to some tavern.

"Which one? There are so many?" Will asked the man that had shouted at him earlier.

The man grunted and looked around, he sniffed "'The Faithful Bride' apparently, Captain says we're allowed to stay in there for a few as well, if we get a move on!"

"A few what?" Will asked.

"Couple of drinks, boy! Some rest!" The man said as he and will climbed into the cart.

They moved down the roads at a slow rate, it wasn't the horses that were to blame. It was the amount of Whores and drunks. Will sighed. He hated Tortuga. Ever since his first visit.

"This be the place, Turner," said Jonathan – (Will had established that this was his name shortly after hearing one of the many drunks call out a greeting to his fellow crewmember)

Johnathan went inside and talked to the bartender, then he and Will had to lug all of the barrels into the taverns store room. It was hard work, and Will could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. There must have been 40 barrels or more. _"Why the governor wants me to do this, I don't know, hasn't this place got enough wrong with it? Without adding more rum?" _Will thought to himself as he watched the bartender pay for the vile drink.

"Thank ye kindly" said Jonathan.

Will stepped back a little only to bump into someone "Watch where you're going you slack-jawed idiot!" Yelled a voice from behind him. A voice Will knew very well.

"Gibbs?" Will asked turning around.

"How do ye know my name, I…" Gibbs began but then he said "Turner! Will Turner! - Captain it be Will!"

Will found himself being led over into a corner of the tavern by Gibbs, there he saw the other members of the crew of The Black Pearl.

They grunted they're Hello's and Cottons Parrot said "Bloody Stupid Will"

'_He must have learnt that from Jack'_ Will thought as he was pushed into a seat next to Gibbs.

"Ah No worries Crew, I found me hat!" said a voice, the owner of it appearing from under the table.

"Jack?" Will asked.

Jack sat back in his chair and straightened his hat on top of his head, a bottle of rum was in his hand but he was clearly already drunk. _Same old Jack_

"Captain to you William, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said grinning.

"What brings ye here, boy?" Gibbs asked.

Mr Cottons parrot then said "Governors daughter. Governer's daughter!"

"Oh you and tha' bonnie lass still a happy little family then?" Jack enquired.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Elizabeth is in Port Royal, her father requested that I do some errands for him," Will said.

"Tha' is good to know mate, now why don't you tell me everythin' that's been going on in that lovely Port of _yours_!" Jack said.

Will looked around, hoping to get out of the tavern very soon. Jonathan was nowhere in sight. And Jack kept buying him drinks, even if he hadn't even taking a sip from the first one given to him. Clearly 'Captain Jack Sparrow' was not all that smart, even when under the influence.


	2. Chapter Two

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (2)**

"Uh…Jack I really ought to be getting back to the ship now" Will said, later that night.

"Hmmm…Ah of course! Crew, I will escort dear William to his ship!" Jack said drunkenly, standing up.

"Actually its not mine" Will said.

"Well the governors ship then. CREW! Im taking Young William to The GOVERNERS ship!" Jack annouced, pushing Will out of the tavern door and into the dark, dangerous streets of Tortuga.

They walked towards the docks where 'The Fortune' _should_ have been.

"Hang on mate, something don't add up…Me, You, the docks…AH! Where be the ship…hmmmm?" Jack said looking around, one hand raised in the air.

"It was right here!" Will said in desperation.

"I think they've gone mate," Jack said. "Not to worry, I can drop ye off in Port Royal tomorrow eh?"

"Jack! This is all your fault!" Will said loudly.

"Eh? Calm down ye bloody Eunuch, ye shouldn't have stayed in the tavern if ye didn't want to get stuck here" Jack said.

Will said nothing, he just stared.

"C'mon me boy, to the Pearl eh?…Bet you been yearning to step foot on that beautiful ship o' mine again eh?"

"Aye" Will said, he hadn't. In fact he had been quite glad to see the back of it when he was taken back to Port Royal after their first 'adventure'. However, it would seem that Jack was his only way of getting off of Tortuga, so he walked towards the Pearl, whilst Jack droned on about how good it was.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Will! Wake up ye scurvy sea dog!" Jack shouted in Will's face the next morning.

"What? Surely you don't mean I have to help you sail to Port Royal, you have enough crew!" Will said, opening his eyes and getting off of the chair that he had been asleep in.

"One: Ye will help to get to Port Royal or ye will be thrown overboard! Two: I need ye help in finding the crew, they're all still on bloody land!" Jack said.

"Very well" Will replied, still clearly apprehensive.

They walked onto shore and began their hunt for the crew, Will suggested that they spilt up; but soon contradicted himself. Knowing well that life being what it was; Jack would probably find the crew – and then they would all have to waste even more time searching for Will.

"Most likely, they're in the tavern" Jack said.

"Which Tavern?"

"The one we were in last night!" Jack replied.

"Well how am I supposed to know which one that is?" Will asked.

"It mighta' been this one" Jack said, pushing open a door to a dark, building that reeked of booze and vomit.

Will knew it wasn't the right tavern as soon as he opened the door. Completely wrong setting. The only people inside were the bartender and a group of whores. One of them walked over towards Jack. She had blonde curly hair and Will recognised her.

"Giselle, love!" Jack said grinning and giving Will a: get me out of here now look!

"What are you doing back in town, Jack?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Im not, were just leaving" Jack said.

"I thought as much" Giselle said, and she slapped him round the face before walking back over to the other whores.

"Wench" Jack mumbled, walking out of the tavern before anyone caused more damage to him.

They walked a little longer, checking in almost all of the taverns; no crew. Although there were considerably more whores and more slaps round the face for Jack. Then, as they walked through a little alley they heard Gibbs yell

"C'mon we're late, the captain'll keel haul us all"

There were many complaints and grumbles and Jack and Will watched as the crew gathered themselves and began walking towards the dock.

"Gentlemen, I do believe you're late," Jack said appearing in front of them.

"Ah, you see Captain.we….I…what I me-" Gibbs began, but was interrupted by Jack.

"No time for talk men, now get to the ship!"

They all picked up the pace and some even jogged towards the ship. Will and Jack walked casually behind.

"So…how have you been Jack?" Will asked. It came to his attention that he hadn't asked that question. If it had been somebody in Port Royal they would have been mortally offended. However this was Jack, and he merely shrugged.

"Reasonable, we got treasure, fought battles…although, sadly we lost Ana Maria" Jack said bowing his head.

"How?" Will asked curiously.

"We stopped in a port and she met some sailor, apparently fell in love and is now shacked up with him somewhere" Jack said, clearly irritated.

"Oh" Will replied, partially relieved – when Jack said 'Lost', he thought he'd meant that Ana was dead. Not that Will ever talked to her much anyway, but a death was always a sad thing.

"What was that like?" Was all Will could think of to say.

"What do ya mean what was that like?...why should I care? She can take care of herself. Though she did say something weird the day she left" Jack replied, his face turning to a confused frown.

"Oh?" William questioned.

"She said. '_Watch out for the girl, she's just like you Jack'"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will asked.

"How am I supposed to know…got me thinking though!" Jack said grinning, switching immediately back to his usual chipper state of being.

"YOU FORGET ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING MATE, IM ASHLEY SPARROW!" Came a voice from the docks.

Will and Jack looked over and saw a young girl, wearing brown trousers, a white shirt, brown boots and a black bandanna. She was standing surrounded by a bunch of townspeople and in her hand she had a sword.

"Sparrow. You mean your Jacks kid?" Asked one of the crowd.

"The one and only!" The girl replied.

"Of the Black Pearl?" Someone else asked.

"Aye, of the Pearl," The girl replied grinning.

The crowd look anxious now, and the weapons they had been holding now seemed less formidable in their hands. Several of them paled, and eventually one of them broke the silence. Muttering something about 'Shoving off before Sparrow came himself,' and true enough; the crowd dispersed.

The girl laughed, and put her sword back in its sheath. Her dark brown hair was long and the wind was blowing it in her face, giving her the appearance of a mad woman – widl and untame.

"Did she just call herself 'Ashley Sparrow'?" Will whispered to Jack.

"Sounded like it," Jack replied, beginning to follow the girl – at this Will did too.

She walked for a while and stopped at a gang of children. They greeted her eagerly.

"Sorry nothin' today, damn villagers caught me, didn't they!?" She told them, thinking that perhaps 'Villagers' was the wrong term to use when it came to the people of Tortuga.

"Why aren't you in jail then?" asked one of the boys.

"Why do you think?…Im Ashley Sparrow!" She said grinning.

"That's impossible" said a girl with scruffy red hair.

"Improbable, anything's possible" The girl replied.

Will and Jack exchanged confused looks. Wasn't that something Jack had once said?

"How'd you know he's your dad?" The red headed girl asked.

"Hm…..Lets see. Perhaps the fact I have the same bloody tattoo as him? Maybe the fact that my last name has always been Sparrow...hmm?" Ashley replied.

"But, you're always saying you're a pirate! Why aren't you on a ship then?" a boy asked.

"I already have a ship, thanks! Technically seeing as my dad is captain of The Black Pearl, it's my ship as well. And I AM a pirate, why else would I have the Pirate brand on my arm!? I'm just waiting for the opportune moment. I will be on a ship eventually and then you will all be dead jealous and upset cause I won't be 'ere anymore to look after you!" Ashley said.

"Who is this girl?" Will asked.

"I don't know, But im beginning to think that _this_ is the opportune moment for her" Jack said walking into the area so that everyone could see him.

A little girl gasped "Ashley! Quick!"

"Wha'?" Ashley asked whipping out her sword and turning to face Jack.

"Wha' do ye want?" She asked pointing her sword directly at him.

He said nothing, he just stared at her curiously, she tried to stab him with her sword, but he was too quick and soon they were crossing blades.

"You seem oddly familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked, testing out the same line he had once used on William.

"I think you must have mistaken me for someone else. For if you had threatened me before you wouldn't be here now!" Ashley said lunging at him.

"Oh feisty one ain't ye? You should know better than to threaten Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said, disarming her.

"Wha'?" She asked.

"Good, now that your going to listen me, I just wanted to talk, me and my friend here just wanted to ask if ye wanted to be a member of MY crew aboard the Black Pearl…Miss…?"

Will came out of the shadows and stood behind Jack.

"Ashley Sparton" Ashley said holding out her hand.

Jack shook her hand and then said "Really? For a second I coulda' sworn ye said your last name was Sparrow?"

"It is! She alw-" Began one of the children, but Ashley shot the girl an angry look which made her shut up.

"No, I'm sure I said Sparton. I would know my own name Captain Sparrow." Ashley replied.

"Alrigh' you wanna be on my crew then?" Jack asked.

"Course she does" A boy with blonde hair said.

"Tha's settled then" Jack said "Get your stuff lass"

"Fine, but any funny business, and you'll all pay!" Ashley said sarcastically, before turning to face the kids behind her.

"My children, this is the day you will always remember as the day that you said goodbye to your beloved friend, Ashley Sparro-, I mean Sparton," Ashley said grabbing a large bag off of one of the children; there wasn't much in it – just her spare clothes.

"You look strange, you're not a eunuch are you?" She asked Will.

Jack laughed to himself, though no grin came to his face. He knew well that the girl had definitely said her last name was Sparrow. Who was she? And what of the pirate brand and tattoos she claimed she had? Did she really have the Sparrow tattoo? Was she really branded?

Will shrugged her comment off and said "So, Miss Sparton, how old are you?"

"Im 16 thank you very much, before you start giving me the 'Now little girl you have to be careful cause some nasty men out there want to rape you'. Im practically an adult and if any strange men come up to me they will regret it!"

Jack laughed again and said "Will, leave the poor lass alone, your obviously scaring her"

"He's not scaring me, I can take him on any day! Even now if you don't believe me!" Ashley said.

"Save it for a real battle, love" Jack said.

They walked up to the Black Pearl where the crew were already aboard and preparing to sail.

"Whoa," Ashley said grinning.

"Strikes fears into your heart, don't it?" Jack said jokingly.

"No, I was just thinking about how jealous my kids are gonna be," Ashley replied as they walked onto the deck of the ship.

"Kids?" Jack asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, no! Not like that! They're not literally MY kids. They were brought up in the streets just like me. Im the oldest and looked after them, the young ones used to call me mother," Ashley said.

"Oh, righ','" Jack said looking round at his crew who were staring at Ashley contently.

"Everyone, this be a new member of the crew! Her name is Ashley Sparrow - I mean Sparton!" Jack yelled.

They all nodded and grumbled short hellos, Cottons parrot flew over and landed on Ashley's shoulder "Sparrow Girl! Sparrow Girl! Tattoo's! Tattoo's! It said. Then it flew back to a bemused Cotton.

"Bloody Parrot," Ashley whispered, pulling down her shirt sleeves self-conciously.

"Ash! Ashley, love…come here 'ere and I'll show ye were ye sleep, savvy?" Jack shouted at her.

She walked over to him and he led her down some small steps into a small, wood-based corridor.

"Am I not to be sleepin' with the crew?" Ashley frowned, why was she getting special treatement!?

"No, Ana Maria, a former crew member on this ship…she 'ad her own cabin and so will ye," Jack said opening a door, and pushing Ashley inside.

"Now, ye just take a look around and come up on deck when yer done, savvy?" Jack instructed her, grinning for a while before turning around and leaving the small room – his footsteps told Ashely that he had gone back up on deck.

She frowned slightly, whispering a half hearted;

"Savvy…dad,"


	3. Chapter Three

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (3)**

Ashley walked back onto the top deck, the salty air rushed into her face and she breathed it in deeply.

"Miss.Sparton?..Miss Sparton?" said a voice from behind her.

"Wha' do ye want Will?" She asked rolling her eyes and turning to face him.

"Jack, wants a word with you," Will said.

Ashley nodded, and looked up onto the higher part of the deck, where Jack stood at the wheel, she began to walk over to him, and as she did so, a fat, imposing excuse of a man strode over to her.

"Well, well well, aren't you a pretty one?" he grinned slyly.

"I have no time for this," Ashley said trying to walk past the man, but he blocked her path.

"Women ain't sposed ta be on ships ya know," He continued.

"Wha'?" Ashley replied.

"Aye, The penalty is death for any woman found aboard a ship" The man said, looking her up and down in a manner that made her feel sick.

"Excuse me?...I think not!. Your Captain damn well said I could come aboard!" Ashley argued back, but the man grabbed her wrists.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Ye won't be getting away that quickly, If tha' captain won't give ye some kind of punishment I will," The man said, trying to lead her towards the crews cabin.

Ashley grimaced as she heard the sound of a gun trigger being pulled back.

"Billfold, what's goin on 'ere?" said a familiar voice. It was Jack.

"It was the girl sir, just thinking I should teach her a lesson. She was mouthing off to me for no reason sir, thinks she owns the ship. She ain't nothing more than a woman, won't rule over nobody, it's about time somebody taught 'er that," The man known as Billfold replied, releasing Ashley from his grip.

"Ye are a devilish lying bastard, damn ye, I am a free woman, and I have as much authority to make war on the whole World, as he who has a hundred sail of ships at sea, and an army of 100,000 Men in the field; and this my conscience tells me; but there is no arguing with such snivelling uppies, who allow superiors to kick them about deck at pleasure" Ashley spat coldly, glaring at both Jack and Billfold with loathing.

"Back to work Billfold, I'll sort this lass ou,t" Jack said, putting his pistol back into its holster and motioning over to the rest of the crew.

Billfold grunted and walked off, leaving Ashley staring at Jack.

"Wha'? So ye believe him?" Ashley questioned as Jack led her back over to the helm.

"No, Billfold is nothing but a lying wretch, he shall meet the end of a blade one day," Jack said.

"I intend to make sure that the blade is mine," Ashley said, fuming with anger.

Jack laughed and Ashley said "Turner said ye wanted me for something?"

"Aye, Tain't much use for fools, you may make use of it- that nor nothing. But now, you look here: you're young, you are, but you're as smart as paint. I see that when I set my eyes on you..." Jack began. "I was thinking ye might want this back after our little fight in the alley,"

He handed Ashley her cutlass. She took it and gazed up at him. "Ye trust me?"

Jack said nothing, he merely grunted and led her to the galley.

"You can cook?" He asked.

"Captain, just because I'm female doesn't mean I can cook. I was brought up in the streets with boys. Weren't much time for cooking," Ashley said.

"Well, what did ye do then?"

"They taught me the law of bullet and blade," Ashley said.

Jack nodded and brought the girl back onto the top deck.

"Well, if ye don't cook nor do any other woman's work I shall have ye doing whatever it is that I please," Jack grinned, opening a small cupboard on the top deck.

"And my order is that you scrub the decks," Jack exclaimed shoving a brush and bucket into her hands before wandering down to his cabin.

Ashley rolled her eyes; it was a habit that she always had, as well as waving her hands around when she was talking to someone. She filled the bucket with seawater. _Which is dirty anyway, so why do I need to scrub the decks. Im probably making them twice as dirty. But if that's the way dear old pirate dad wants it._ Ashley thought, as she got down on her knees and began to scrub at the hard wood; her mind drifting onto more important matters than dirty sea water.

_I wonder if I should tell him I'm his daughter? I can't go on pretending to be 'Miss Ashley Sparton' much longer. They're bound to see the tattoo eventually. And I'm sure to end up introducing myself as Ashley Sparrow to someone by accident. If he did find out, he probably wouldn't want me anyway._

**(Jacks POV)**

I walked into my cabin. Confused _and_ needing a drink, to say the least. I remembered Ana Maria's words _Watch out for the girl; she's just like you Jack_. Ashley was the spitting image; she even said things the same way as I did.

"Confound it all!" I muttered, upon discovering the severe lack of rum in my cabin.

I opened all of my draws and cupboards._ No Rum._

"Ah well, we shall just have to stock up In Port Royal" I said aloud.

"IF we ever get there," said a voice.

I turned around to see Will in front of me.

"We need to talk, Jack," Will said. _Oh great, a lecture from the eunuch. _

"About wha'?" I asked sitting opposite Will behind my desk.

"Miss Sparton,"

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's a young lady. What do you intend to do with her, Jack?" Will asked.

"I intend to treat her as a member of the crew. Which she is, all I have to get her to do is learn the Pearls Articles and sign the account" I replied.

"Your really letting Miss Sparton turn to piracy!…What about the men on this ship? I already saw the incident with Billfold, Jack," Will replied.

"She wanted too. I simply fulfilled her request. Any man who lays a hand on her will suffer the consequences. In fact, I may even read out the articles to remind the crew," I said, grinning – irritating some of them was always a favourite past time of mine.

"I was thinking….Wouldn't she be better off in Port Royal with Elizabeth and I?" Will exclaimed.

"What do you propose she does when she gets there, hmm? Your not looking for an apprentice are you? I hardly think the lass would be fond of that,"

"I'm saying, we could look after her. She could become a fine young woman if she put her mind to it," Will proposed.

"Eh?..I highly doubt that mate, she's more of a man than you are. Judging by her attire of choice, she won't fancy prancing around in frilly dresses all day," I said, standing up and disappearing out onto the top deck. I heard Wills footsteps follow behind and he appeared next to me. We were both looked at the same thing. Ashley.

She had finished scrubbing, by the looks of things, and was now sat up in the crow's nest, looking out at sea.

"You don't honestly expect that girl to live in a world of rules and what's proper and improper, do ye Will?" I asked him.

"You don't honestly expect that girl to live in a world of law-breaking, profanities and pirates, do you, Jack?" Will asked, beginning to climb up towards the crow's nest.

"OI! What are you doing?" I asked and followed him up.

"Ah, so what do I owe the pleasure of your company today young William?" Ashley asked, seeing Will first. Then I showed myself.

"Ah, a double visit I am truly honoured!" She said sarcastically.

"We came up to say hello, love," I replied.

"Hello then! You can go now…" Ashley snorted, shifting her gaze back out onto the horizon.

"Miss Sparton you're being most impolit-" Will began.

"Miss Sparton you're being most impolite!" Ashley mocked him and grinned before grabbing ahold of a rope and swinging down from the crows nest. I followed her lead, however, Will found it easier to climb down.

Ashley looked up and him and laughed "Wha's the matter…. to much for you to bare?"

He didn't reply though, he simply moved to stand next to me and gazed out at the ocean- he seemed fixated on something. I waved my hand in front of his face, and finally he spoke:

"A Ship," he said, pointing.

"A merchant vessel! This should be easy enough," I said. "Ashley, what plans do you have love?"

"Plans? You're the captain…you think of a plan!"

"I have loads of 'em in me head love, I want to see what you can think of," I replied- wondering if there was any true Sparrow nature in her.

"Uh.. How about, board, steal everything and go!?" Ashley proposed.

"Good plan, woman!" I cheered. "CREW! PREPARE TO BOARD! TAKE ALL YE CAN!"

"GIVE NOTHING BACK!" Ashley added, and I could only grin at her.


	4. Chapter Four

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (4)**

_This girls a better fighter than she gives herself credit for_! Jack though, as they boarded the ship and Ashley began to fight off the merchants – who were desperately trying to defend themselves and their goods.

She took a sharp swing at one, which made him bump into the side of the ship, and fall overboard. Another had her backed up into a corner, but she slipped between his legs, disarmed him, and tied him to the mast along with most of the other merchants. Jack didn't kill the people he raided, he wasn't that cold hearted. He simply took what he wanted and left them on their boat. He didn't care if they went back and alerted whatever port they came from about him. He already had a lot of shillings on his head. A few more wouldn't make any difference.

"Prepare to be beaten by a girl!" exclaimed Ashley as she crossed blades with another merchant.

She fought with him for sometime, their swords clanged together; each was equal to the other. It just took one little moment for the merchant to slip his guard, and Ashley had him tied up with the rest. In this short time, the crew had pilfered anything of real value – and it was now loaded onto the Pearl.

"Gentlemen, today is the day you will always remember as the day that you were defeated by Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of The Black Pearl. Don't think of us to badly, we didn't kill ye, did we?" Jack smirked as he swung off of the boat and back onto the Pearl.

Ashley was sat on the deck watching the crew as they looked through everything, wondering if there was anything there that she might like. However, her thoughts were constantly interrupted by the ramblings of one particular man.

"Wha' is it now Turner?" She asked impatiently, walking up to him.

"I just thought you'd like these," Will said, heaving the load he carried into her arms.

She laughed as she noted the frilly dresses, in pastel colours and lace - and placed them back into his hands "I appreciate the thought, Will, but in case you didn't quite notice I would never be seen _dead_ in one of them things,"

"But…" Will began, before stopping and realising it was no good trying. Instead he began helping the crew to put everything in the hold.

"You did some good fighting there, Ashley!" Jack cheered, walking over to her.

"Thank the boys of the streets, not me," Ashley replied.

"Aye, but the boys of the streets aren't here are they? You're the girl of the streets so I'll be thankin' you," Jack said, handing her a pistol.

She checked it for shots, it was fully loaded. "Wha' do ye mean by this Captain?"

"I mean, by the looks of things, you can handle a blade well, I don't see why you can't be the same with a pistol," Jack exclaimed.

"Aye," Ashley agreed, putting the pistol on her belt.

"Now, scrub the decks!" Jack shouted, Ashley rolled her eyes at him before walking to the cupboard where the brush and bucket were kept.

It was very late, most of the crew were down in their cabin drinking and gambling. Will was already asleep, Jack was in his cabin and Ashley stood out on the deck.

"Well, that was another eventful day," she muttered, sitting down and trying to claw the knots in her hair out with her hands. She heard the crew burst out laughing, probably over some vulgar joke about women.

"Men," She sighed, climbing to the top of the crow's nest with a practised ease.

She felt happy that night, and slowly sang to herself:

"The salty breezes whisper  
who knows what lies ahead  
I just know I was born to lead the life my father led!"

She felt foolish and so didn't continue to sing, she just hummed the tune to herself. Little knowing that Captain Jack Sparrow himself stood below her on the deck she had been scrubbing all day.

**(Jacks POV)**

I sat at my desk with a bottle of rum in my hand, when I heard what sounded to be a woman singing. I stepped out on deck; nobody was around, that _I_ could see. The voice was coming from above, the crows nest. It was Ashley, she hadn't seen me, though she soon stopped and just hummed the song. I had come to the conclusion that she may well be my daughter by now, there were so many clues that lead to it, but I wasn't going to say anything. If she wasn't going to admit it, than neither was I.

Her humming stopped, and I was about to walk back to my cabin, hoping that she wouldn't notice that I'd been listening to her. My plan failed.

"Captain?" She asked, stepping down onto the deck.

"Aye?" I asked.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, looking around her.

"Not long, why?" I replied.

"Oh..no reason," Ashley said, beginning to walk down into the galley.

I followed her.

"Are ye sure there isn't anything ye wanted?" She asked, grabbing a slice if bread and eating it slowly.

"No, I'm sure love," I answered, walking over to a barrel and taking out a fresh bottle of rum.

Her eyes widened when she saw this, but they soon assumed their normal form when I saw her face.

"Ye like rum?" I asked her curiously.

"Aye, who doesn't?. Don't be telling Will though, he'll probably attempt to give me another one o' his little speeches,"

I laughed to myself_, Well if she wasn't my daughter than whose was she?_

She finished her slice of bread and broke the silence. "Well, I'm goin' to sleep now. Night Captain,"

Jack nodded and as she walked out of the galley he muttered "Night…Ashley..Sparrow,"


	5. Chapter Five

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (5)**

"Ashley! Ashley, get up girl! There's work to be done!"

These were the words that Ashley awoke to the next morning. Jack stood over her; she anticipated some kind of important task, until she noticed the somewhat deceptive smile on his face. He seemed frustrated that she wasn't already awake; and yet was enjoying the fact that he had gotten to disturb a seemingly relaxing nights sleep.

"I'm up," Ashley replied, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, and pulling on her boots. She pretty much lived in one outfit – so changing clothes wasn't an issue.

Jack gestured upwards.

"Now ye be havin' to scrub the decks today," He said.

_Oh sure, its not like I do that everyday_

"Hurry!" Jack called out, making his way towards the helm in that all-to-Jackish manner of his.

"Wha's the rush?" Ashley asked, retrieving the bucket and brush from their normal reside.

"We're coming up to Port Royal, and we want to make a good impression on our _beloved_ Commodore, don't we gents?" Jack answered loudly.

The crew responded cheerily, despite the fact that it was early morn and they were all dreadfully hungover. _As always. _

"I thought we were just dropping Turner off?" Ashley frowned.

"Aye, but we need to stop in for supplies, should be there for a grand total of two days," Jack replied.

O.o.o.o.o

Ashley felt ever so relaxed as she stared at the sea, enjoying the calm breeze and the distance between herself and the drunken crew. She was so mixed up with the thoughts tumbling around in her head that it took her some time to realize that she was not alone.

"Now what are ye doin' up here all on your lonesome?"

She recognized the voice "Hello Captain,"

"Gibbs told me that ye 'av been up 'ere most of the day after yer chores...anything wrong?" Jack asked, becoming unusually concerned.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Ashley Sparton ye ain't a good liar!" Jack chuckled, now climbing up further so that he was sitting next to Ashley instead of staring up at her.

"Must 'av got it from ye then,"

They both let out a small snigger. And a few seconds passed before they both realized just what she had said.

_Now you've done it! _

"I mean, I must 'ave got it from my Mother or Father!" Ashley said, her face turning a bright shade of red.

There was an awkward silence, as Jack pondered what she had just said.

Probably a simple mistake.

"Well…better get back to my chores," Ashley muttered, climbing dangerously quickly to get back onto the decks and then disappearing into the Galley before anybody else could talk to her.

_Damn you Ashley! ... I can' t believe I just said that..._

"Miss Sparton," Will Turner entered the Galley, walking over to one very befuddled Ashley and greeting her with a simple nod.

"Mr Turner," Ashley grinned, mocking what the high-class women did by curtsying.

Will frowned, but took it well. Maybe this was a sign that she would stay with him and Elizabeth in Port Royal.

_But then again, Maybe not._

Will watched as she attempted to pry open a barrel, and ended up yelling every profanity under the sun.

"Land Ho!"

Gibbs it seemed had now taken residence up at the Crows Nest; for his cry of 'Land ho!' roused everybody on The Black Pearl.

"Port Royal…we meet again," Jack said from his new place at the helm; grinning all too slyly as he looked out on the fishermen and small boats than lined the shores of the Port.

"I am to come ashore?" Ashley rushed out onto the top deck and stood at his side.

"Aye, ye've never been to Port Royal, so we shall take you ashore _Miss Sparton,_" Jack said, clearly not serious.

"It's _Ashley_,"

"Well I heard ye introduce yerself as _Miss Sparton_ to dear William" Jack replied.

"I was merely humouring him," Ashley smirked.

"Indeed," Jack said, before leaving her yell orders at the crew.

_**O.o.o.o.o**_

"Young Mr Turner, Ashley and I are to go ashore," Jack looked to Gibbs.

"Aye Captain! Presuming that myself and the crew are to go along later?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, later! But we stick to the code, if anyone gets themselves in thrown jail or caught up in a fight and don't come to the ship at the righ' time, he _will _be left behind," Jack said, as he began to walk down the gangplank.

Will and Ashley chased after him.

They received many stares, especially Ashley; she supposed it was because of clothes and the fact that she was walking along with Captain Jack Sparrow…oh and Will.

"To the Blacksmiths shop then Cap' in?" Ashley asked, receiving a a strange smile from Will.

"Aye to the blacksmiths!" Jack replied, grinning.


	6. Chapter Six

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (6)**

When Will opened the door to the Blacksmiths, Jack and Ashley followed him indoors with a large amount of contempt and indifference. Jack preferred to be at sea; the only piece of land he really liked was Tortuga. And Ashley, well; she was just copying Jack really.

"So where be your bonnie lass?" Jack asked Will, one hand on his hip as the other smoothed over his mustache.

"I was waiting for you," Said a voice from behind them.

Ashley turned around to see a young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes, she ran up to Will and they embraced, she couldn't help but laugh to herself as Jack rolled his eyes at this display.

Finally they separated and the woman changed moods very suddenly.

"Will, you're late!"

"I know, I shan't bore you with the details, Elizabeth, all I can say is that I was lucky enough to bump into Jack, he brought me here," Will replied; sheepishly.

_Bloody coward, too afraid to admit that he was in a tavern with me all night and that's why he was late. He'll probably say he was busy rescuing a damsel in distress or a sick child. Stupid Whelp._ Jack thought.

"Thank you Jack, and…Will? Who is this?" The woman; now known to Ashley as Elizabeth turned a eye upon the young girl.

"Oh that's Ashley Sparton, the newest addition of Jacks crew," Will replied, waiting for Elizabeth's reaction.

"Um…Ashley dear, why don't you go and look around Port Royal hmm?"

Ashley found herself being gently led out of the door by Elizabeth, who pushed her onto the streets with a strangely deceptive smile upon her face.

"Fine, I'm going, but don't think I don't know you'll be talking about me!" Ashley mumbled, kicking the ground and shoving her hands in her pockets.

(JACKS POV)

"You're joking!?" Elizabeth turned back to me with outrage.

"About what love?" I replied, beginning to wonder why I bothered to bring the whelp back to her in the first place.

"That…that girl!...your really going to let a young lady become a member of your crew?"

"She's definitely no woman love, far from it," I said.

"This is your doing isn't it? The reason she's wearing men's clothing…the way she talks!" The lass seemed to be getting more and more angry by the second.

"Will and I have already had this discussion, love, and in all fairness she was like that before I found her,"

"Yes, I feel somewhat the same as you Elizabeth, I proposed that the girl was to stay with us," Will put his irritatingly polite word in.

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"She won't like it, the girl will just cause problems if she's with you," I said, trying to be reasonable.

"She will not. Jack, do you intend to ruin her life?..She could be caught and hanged! Ashley still has years ahead of her!" Elizabeth said. "Let her stay with us Jack, I could turn her into a proper woman, she could be happy and when she's older she can be wed. She will have children, Ashley could be thought of highly in so-"

"No,"

"Elizabeth is right, Jack, just give us..and Ashley a chance" Will exclaimed.

_I know just what you're trying to do mate, this girl is mine; I know it. I knew from just the moment I saw her in Tortuga. So you can just bugger off!_

"Let us go and find her, we'll see what she thinks," Elizabeth stopped my train of thought, ushering us all out onto the streets.

(ASHLEYS POV)

During my forced exploration of this place, I had seen several children that mirrored the ones living in Tortuga. They were scruffy and unclean. At first I presumed them to just be the children of the more common citizens, but they were clearly not. I'd seen children previously, and they were not dirty and underfed as these ones were. Port Royal was obviously not as grand a place as Will had made it out to be.

I got into a conversation with these children; I was giving them tips, which I'd learned from my days on the streets.

"Now, lines like _'When I'm famous, you'll be sorry!'_ always work, however you can always try _'I'm going to starve to death!'"_ I gave them advice on everything I learnt; from excuses if you've been caught to excellent begging techniques.

"You know a lot...for a pirate," Commented one girl, grinning at me.

"How did you know that I was a-?" I frowned.

"We saw you walking through the street with _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, he's famous for rescuing the Governors daughter from the hands of _evil pirates,_" The girl said.

"Aye, I almost forgot how famous my Captain really is," I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh look, I'll show you how much of a great beggar I am!"

I stood up and wiped my hands on the muddy ground, then rubbing the dirt all over my face, I put my effects (Weapons and such) in past.

"Scuse me Guv'ner, you don't have some guineas to spare do ye…?" I said, battering my eyelashes.

(JACKS POV)

"Is that-" Elizabeth began, but she didn't need an answer, we knew it was Ashley.

She was near some street rats and she had dirt on her face, she was talking to a Gentleman.

We walked closer to see that the man was handing her two shillings, and with a smile Ashely skipped back over to the children. Handing them the coins and then attempting to wipe her face clean.

(ASHLEYS POV)

The man had obliged as I had done my sympathy speech, and I'd run back over to the children as swiftly as possible.

"Ashley look! It's that Jack Sparrow!" Jane, the girl who passed me back my effects, whispered in my ear. I turned around and sure enough he was there watching, he motioned for me to come over to him.

"Sorry to cut this short, here!" I said, handing Jane the two shillings I had earned for the group.

"I can't," Jane said, trying to give them back to me.

"Yes you can, I'll be having no need for them, share them with the others, I'll see you around sometime Jane, farewell!" I called, striding over towards Jack, Will and Elizabeth with a huge grin on my face.

"What was that love?" Jack seemed very confused.

"Just sharing some of my old tricks, worked too, _might I add,_"

"Aye, that it did, but where be your profit?"

"I gave it to the children; I know how hard it it for them," I replied.

"Wait! You used to be a street urchin?" Elizabeth seemed most perturbed.

"Perhaps the most wanted of them in all of Tortuga," I smirked.

She drew away from me suddenly, and I heard her mumble something like 'Never mind, we'll sort that out,'

"Wha?" I looked to her for some kind of explanation.

"I was going to leave it up to you, but after that performance, I insist that you stay with Will and I. We're going to let you grow up properly – as the Lady you should be," Elizabeth replied.

"What?…. I refuse!" I shouted out angrily, stomping my foot and looking at Jack in dismay.

"There's no use love, I've got no say in the matter anymore," He shook his head.

"Yes you do! You're my Captain! I refuse to be turned into some posh ninny!"

"Come along Ashley," Will smiled awkwardly, grabbing my arm and leading me away from Jack. He was surprisingly strong from the whelp that he was; I had no chance of escape.

"Jack!" I called out to the only person who I thought would be willing to save me from such an abysmal fate.

"I'm sorry love, we'll see each other again!" He called back to me, turning his back and beginning to walk away; and yet I still knew that he wore a look of complete guilt upon his face.

_Some kind of a father you are!_

I was gently guided into the carriage with Will and Elizabeth, and the last thing I saw of my Father as the Carriage rounded the corner were his empathetic, Kohl-rimmed eyes.

_A lady..Me?...never!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (7)**

_Oh, well this is just brilliant isn't it Ashley!? What have you gotten yourself into now? You could have fought back. But oh no! You just had to LET bloody Will drag you here! _

_..._

_I can't even try to make an escape attempt, they took my effects! All of them! And now Elizabeth is picking me out a dress as I speak. A dress! I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!_

When they had arrived at Elizabeth's home, Ashley was taken up the stairs and told she would be locked in a room whilst Elizabeth chose a dress for her to wear. During this time Will was taking away anything that Ashley owned that could prove dangerous.

After a few moments the door was unlocked, and three maids entered the room followed by Elizabeth. The maids set a large bath tub on the floor in the middle of the room, and the Governors daughter placed a dark purple dress on the bed, spreading it out to reveal the white lace and frills at the sleeves and neckline.

"Cold, hot, or warm, Miss?" One of the maids looked to Elizabeth.

"Make it cold, the girl could probably use a nice wake up from whatever dream world that pirate has put her in," Elizabeth said coldly.

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "I am not having a bath!"

"You can, and you will, no excuses!"

Swann raised an eyebrow at Ashley, before heading over to the wardrobe and pulling out a white chemise and corset.

"I do NOT need a corset!" Ashley scowled.

"Every lady wears a corset, you may be surprised at the weight you've put on whilst you were on Jack's ship,"

Once the maids had finished filling up the bathtub, they set about getting towels,wash cloths and brushes.

"I shall take my leave, I'm sure your father will want a word with me," Will smiled at both Elizabeth and Ashley; before fetching her pistol and sword from the table and leaving the room with them both.

"Into the tub," Elizabeth exclaimed.

The maids walked over to Ashley and made her stand up; they stripped her of all of her clothes, even her bandanna. Ashley did struggle, but even if she managed to escape their grasp, she didn't plan on running round Port Royal in naught but her bare skin. The maids gave a yelp of fright as they saw the dark pirate brand on her arm, their eyes swiftly worked their way up to the Sparrow tattoo.

"Miss Turner?" One of the maids seemed cautious.

"What is it?" Elizabeth replied, however she needed no explanation, she saw the tattoo; in fact she touched it with her pale fingers, almost as if she was checking that it was really there.

"Nobody informed me of this," Elizabeth inquired, but after a silence in which she knew she would not get any kind of an answer, she summoned the maids to put Ashley into the tub. Of course, Ashley being the stubborn girl she was; she put up a fight, so much of one that in fact she ended up splashing Elizabeth with the cold water, drenching her from head to toe.

"I think I shall be needing to change, clean her up properly, we need to dispose of all the impurities – and we start with all that dirt," Elizabeth sneered, before turning and leaving the room.

The cold water froze Ashley to the spot, she couldn't move. At first, when the maids brushed her tanned skin, it was pleasant, but then she came to notice that it went from brushing, to scrubbing. Each time the brush ran over her skin, she flinched; it felt like burning. It was almost as if the maids wanted to make her shed a whole new skin, and eventually she was bright red. But they didn't stop there. One of the maids began pouring all manner of sticky concoctions onto Ashley's hair. Whilst her skin was relived of any pain her scalp received it all; she almost felt as if they were trying to drown her; as they finished her bath by pouring some of the freezing cold water over her head.

Two of the maids each took a side and then began drying her off with towels; this only made her raw skin feel even worse. Ashley couldn't help but wonder if they thought she was some kind of baby.

"Put the chemise and corset on her,"

"The purple dress will compliment her hair,"

"Yes, although she is rather chubby,"

"I AM NOT CHUBBY!" Ashley had quite had enough of them acting as though she wasn't there, and her temper raged ferociously.

"Calm down ,miss,"

"Yes, I quite think that now you look like a lady, I shall have to teach you how to behave like one,"

It seemed that Elizabeth had returned.

"I am not going to do this!" Ashley protested.

"You will! Do you really want me to tell Jack?" Elizabeth teased, a sly smile appearing on her normally quaint features.

"Tell Jack what?" Ashley questioned.

"I know the Sparrow tattoo when I see it, you're his daughter," Elizabeth replied, folding her arms.

_Don't say anything! _

_Just try to relax, Ashley._

_HOW CAN I RELAX! THE BLOODY WOMAN KNOWS!_

Ashley argued with herself for some time, ignoring the maids ministrations.

"Now, look in the mirror, miss" She was roused by one of the maids.

She turned to look at her new self, the dress was long, and so covered up the tattoo,brand and any scars she might have earned during her 17 years. The corset made her breats look bigger and she didn't recognize her own head without its signature black bandanna. Her hair bounced as it touched her shoulders, and it was longer than she had thought it was; it reached to about the middle of her back.

She didn't understand who this new, stuck up girl in the mirror was.

"Yes I think you will do nicely,"

Will entered the room. "She looks wonderful,"

"What am I to do now?" Ashley asked angrily, clenching her fists in a manner that resembled a 6 year old.

"I will teach you what is proper and improper; I will turn you into a lady" Elizabeth replied simply.

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WILL NOT BE A LADY!" Ashley shouted.

"You should be grateful! I just rescued you from a horrid life which, most likely, would have ended by a hanging," Elizabeth replied.

"I'd rather swing than stay in this bloody prison," Ashleymumbled.

"I think we should leave her now," Will whispered to Elizabeth, although it was quite obvious that he wasn't attempting to keep anything quiet.

Everyone agreed (Except Ashley, who really didn't know what to do) and the maids tidied the room up before leaving. Elizabeth and Will followed, one of them commenting to the other about how she would 'Thank them one day,'

Ashley screamed in fury and attempted to bash the locked door down after they had left, her eyes then made their way over to the window. She could climb!

_In a dress Ashley...I think not!_

She walked back over to the door "Will?" She yelled.

There were some footsteps and she heard Will reply "Yes?"

"Can I keep my old clothes? You know, as a keepsake?" Ashley asked.

"Very well; I shall make sure the maids give them to you tomorrow" Will replied, and with that she heard him leave.

_Tomorrow! I can't wait until bloody tomorrow; I want to get out of here now! I want to get back to the Pearl!_ Ashley thought.

Her heart was sore with misery and homesickness, not just for Tortuga, but for the Pearl as well. She missed the sound of the street children as they sang. She missed the cool spray of the ocean and the changing colours of the sky. She missed Jacks voice, as he called out orders. Though she had only left Tortuga a few days ago, and the Pearl only yesterday. She still missed them. She truly did.


	8. Chapter Eight

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (8)**

**A/N: ****Thanks to all my reviewers, and an extra special thank you to my good friend Candice for helping me so much over the past month!**

The servants did not whisper to one another. Carefully they nodded to each other in a silent greeting. However quiet they were, the swish of their robes made a kind of wordless murmur beneath the steady clang of the church bells. Slowly the sky began to lighten. By the ocean, the seagulls shook out their feathers: The animals in the area awoke also, quietly grunting. Sunlight crept through Ashley's bedroom window and onto her face. She wriggled her toes in the narrow strip of warmth under her bed covers, calculating the last possible moment she could wait before Elizabeth noticed her absence. Would it really matter if she were late for whatever the blasted governors daughter had in stall for her?

_Probably etiquette lessons!_ Ashley thought.

As the last echoes of the church bells died away to silence, Ashley threw back the covers and leapt out of bed, pulling on a red dress that had been left for her by one of the maids the night before. Her bedroom door had been opened by Will as he walked downstairs for breakfast, she had heard him, she could well have made an escape attempt, but everyone was awake and would surely catch her. There was no chance of escaping in the night either, as her door was locked. Ashley stood in front of a dresser and braided her long dark hair into two plaits. If she was lucky, she could slip downstairs without Will or Elizabeth seeing her. She felt as if she was safe with any of the servants, she thought they felt sorry for her.

_And they should bloody do, to! Making me do all of this!_ Ashley thought.

Down the steps and into the hallway she ran, with her new lady-like boots unlaced. She stumbled, tripped and cannoned into the tall upright figure of the Governor himself, Elizabeth's father.

He turned around, Ashley bent to her shoes, glad to hide herself from that forbidding stare, and was relieved when Will came into the room. After she had done her boots up, Will ushered her into the dining room. Perhaps by the time Ashley saw the Governor again, he would forget to be angry, and she would escape another lecture from a member of the Swann family. She had received more than enough from Elizabeth.

"Ah so you've decided to join us?" Elizabeth was already sat at the dining table.

"Not by choice," Ashley replied as Will practically pushed her onto a chair.

_You know, for people of high class, they don't have good manners..._

_Then again, Will's not of high-class! He's a blacksmith, the son of a pirate; basically pirate himself after all that he did with my father…so he's just marrying into the high-class society! Poor fool, he will regret marrying Elizabeth. Just like Elizabeth is going to regret trying to turn me into a lady._

Ashley had a cup of tea placed in front of her, and on purpose knowing full well the outcome; she stretched her arms forwards across the table, knocking the tea over. It flowed straight into Miss Swann's lap.

"It's hot! Help!" Elizabeth screeched, standing up and lifting up the hem of her dress so that the hot water it has soaked up didn't touch her legs. A few seconds later she realized how indecent she must have looked, and towards the stairs followed by two very flustered maids. Ashely was in hysterics.

"Somethin' funny love?" A certain voice echoed from the corridor.

"Jack!" Will went to greet him.

Ashley went to join them but one of the maids stopped her.

"It isn't proper to interrupt two gentlemen as they talk business Miss Sparton,"

"I don't care!" Ashley said, she stood up and abruptly left the room.

"Miss Sparton?...Miss Swann says you are to practice your grammar with her in the library today," The maid followed her out of the dining room.

"Well you may tell Miss _bloody_ Swann that I am _disinclined_ to do so," Ashley replied.

"But Miss I-?" The maid began but was interrupted.

"Curse bloody Elizabeth to the blackened depths of Davy Jones locker!" Ashley said "I'm not going to do what she wants!" Swiftly she ran towards the front door and out of it. Swerving past Jack as she did so.

"ASHLEY!" Will and Jack shouted after her simultaneously.

The young girl ran quickly, ignoring the peculiar looks she was receiving from the crowds of Port Royal. She ran straight to the docks, noting that the Pearl was in the harbour, and that she couldn't go there, if she did she would surely be caught by Jack and returned to Elizabeth. What Ashley really wanted to know is why hadn't Jack saved her? He had no reason to want her to become a some high-society lady. She just didn't understand it. His mysterious ways were waring thin on her demonstrably limited patience.

"What do you think your doing?"

Ashley heard voice behind her, she turned only to see her Father stood next to another man who was wearing a uniform of some kind.

"I am leaving!" Ashley said, answering the question the man had asked.

"ASHLEY!"

Elizabeth and Will had somehow found their way to the scene. Blast them.

(JACKS POV)

_Damn that bloody daughter of mine. Now I'm probably headed straight for the gallows!_

"Commodore Norrington, and who might you be?" He held his hand out to Ashley.

She of course had no idea who this man was, I never thought she'd ever cross paths with him and so had never taught her about his little handshake trick.

"Ashley..Sparton," Ashley replied, she gave me a nasty glare and took his hand.

_Big mistake_ I thought as he swiped back the sleeve of her dress.

Everyone could see them, plain as the day, that horrid burnt-in pirate brand, and a tattoo. My tattoo. The Sparrow tattoo.

"Well, well, well I didn't know Jack Sparrow had himself a pirate relation," Norrington grinned.

"Captain" I muttered under my breath. "And don't say you can't see me ship again cause its righ' there," I pointed to my beloved Pearl, which was floating in the harbour.

"Please, we're helping her, Elizabeth is going to turn her into a lady and rescue her from a life of sin and wrong doing," Will broke the silence, sounding pathetic whilst doing so.

_The bloody whelp! Always trying to be the hero!_

"Yes, James, we're just taking Ashley back to my home, and Jack to," Elizabeth said.

"Sparrow is wanted by the law, do you really think I'm going to let him go this easily," Norrington replied, not taking his eyes off of me as he spoke.

"Please James, do this for me" Elizabeth said, batting her eyelashes.

I grinned as Ashley made stupid faces and rolled her eyes behind Norrington's back. He had no idea.

"Very well, but if I here that anything has happened, if there is any kind of disturbance, I'm coming straight to you Sparrow," Norrington frowned. "Jack," He added, realizing that there were two of us now and nobody quite new which Sparrow he meant.

"Come on young lady, when we arrive home you will go straight back to your room," Elizabeth scolded as we all made our way back to the house.

"What else did you expect me to do? Trot around with you and Will sipping tea and making small talk!? I think not!" Ashley retorted, crossing her arms and walking quickly ahead of us.


	9. Chapter Nine

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (9)**

Over the next hour Ashley did as she'd been bidden. She stayed locked up in her room. Alone. She _had_ been given her old clothes, sadly not her weapons though. She was just drifting off into a peaceful sleep when the door of her bedroom opened, and a short, plump maid stuck her head through the gap.

"Miss Swann says you are to come to the dining room and practice your studies,"

Ashley sighed and stood up, making sure that she acted nothing like a lady, for this would surely annoy Elizabeth. She stomped down the stairs to see Jack, Will, and Elizabeth talking in the hallway.

_Does everyone talk in the hallway now?_ Ashley thought as Elizabeth threw a book into her hands. Will looked at her sympathetically and Ashley felt that Jack was pretending she wasn't there.

_Fine, guess that's just how things are going to be._

Ashley thought to herself as she walked into the empty dining room and the door locked behind her.

She looked down at the book, it was old and thick, the writing was faded but Ashley could tell it was something to do with proper manners and other such things.

She _had_ learned to read, surprisingly, one of the street boys in Tortuga used to be of a high class until his parents passed away and he was thrown out onto the streets. He had taught her to read; signs, old newspapers, anything they could get their hands on.

"I am not reading!" Ashley said aloud.

Her gaze drifted from the book to the fireplace, and then up, towards an ornament or something of that kind. It was a shield, and behind it were two broad silver swords. Ashley had longed to feel the familiar weight of a sword in her hand once more; it would appear that her moment had come.

She stood up and walked over to the shield, she picked it off the wall and tried pulling one of the swords out. No luck. She tried the other. Nothing happened.

Ashley turned the ornament around and saw that the swords where held onto the shield by two small clips, they were metal and all one had to do to was to pull them up. Ashley did this. Then she pulled on one of the swords again. It came.

Triumphantly she waved the sword around, pretending that thousands of Elizabeth's were in front of her. She sliced each of their heads off and stabbed them viciously.

(JACKS POV)

I had heard a noise coming from the dining room, and took it upon myself to see if everything was alright. I opened the door and saw the book on the dining table, next to it was a shield with one sword crossed behind it.

_That's odd..don't they normally have two swords on them?_

But then, I saw the other one in the hands of a very angry looking Ashley. She was waving it about in all directions, stabbing at the air. She hadn't seen me and so I took this as my chance to intervene. I drew my sword and stood behind her, waiting for her to turn around and take a swing at the air there. As she did so I brought my sword to her blade with a loud clang and blocked her attack. Ashley looked surprised, but then a nasty grin emerged on her face.

(END OF JACKS POV)

Ashley raised her blade once more, trying to hit Jack, he blocked. She tried again. He blocked. And I can say that she kept trying and he kept blocking.

_Damn his fighting skills!_ Ashley thought as their battle raged out into the hallway where Elizabeth and Will stood talking.

"Jack! Ashley! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted in shock but the loud clanging of swords muffled her voice.

Ashley swung again, this time more wildly and her grip on her sword faltered. Jack took this to his advantage and disarmed her; he brought the blade to her throat.

"Do ye yield?" He asked.

"Never," Ashley said, she kicked him hard in the chest and he bounced backwards, losing both his sword and hers.

_Dammit Jack! Why are you fighting with your on bloody daughter?_ Jack thought.

_Why is he fighting with me? Does he want to see me dead?_ Ashley mused as she picked up both of the swords and pointed them firmly at Jack's chest.

"Do yo-" Ashley began but was interrupted by Will.

"Ah I think well call it a draw!"

He grabbed both of the swords and helped Jack up, Ashley glared at him.

"To your room!" Elizabeth said and she began pushing Ashley up the stairs.

Ashley being the stubborn girl that she was, yet again put up another fight, she let Elizabeth push her up four steps, then she turned around and shoved Elizabeth hard it the stomach. Liz flew backwards and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"You! What did you do that for! Ashley, that was incredibly rude!" Will said, grabbing Elizabeth by the waist and helping her up.

Ashley merely shrugged her shoulders, grinned, and said "Pirate,"

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (10)**

_Oh the joy and wonder of being locked in your room!_ Ashley thought, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She didn't regret fighting with Jack, in fact she knew that there would be many more fights with her father. Elizabeth, well there was _definitely_ going to be tension between them. Maybe she would let Ashley go back to the Pearl? But did Jack really want her back?

He knew that she was his daughter, did he care?

_No._

Her mind wasn't clear, and mostly filled with plans of escaping from the prison Elizabeth had made for her. But the more Ashley pondered these plans the more she found faults. People would catch her, she had no weapons and no friends near by. The fact that she didn't have the right attire wasn't a problem; her old clothes had been cleaned, mended and returned to her; as requested. They were now folded neatly on the end of her bed. And sometimes, when Ashley knew she would be left alone in her room for a long time, she removed the heavy and clingy dresses Elizabeth made her wear and put on her old clothes. Often she would close her eyes and dream of being back on the Pearl, and forget everything that had happened since she arrived in Port Royal.

"Miss?" There came the familiar voice of Mary, one of the Governor's maids, she unlocked the door and entered carrying a large, silver tray.

"Aye?" Ashley asked, she knew she had to keep up her unladylike manner.

"Miss Swann insists that you eat your luncheon in here," Mary replied, setting the tray down on the oak desk.

"Good," Ashley sneered, sticking her nose up in the air and pretending not to care; although she set upon the tray ravenously after Mary had gone again,.

Surprisingly, there came another knock at the door. Ashley suspected it was Will or Elizabeth, demanding apologies and that she sorted out her behavior or there would be consequences. What were they going to do? Throw her into the streets? That would be just what she was wishing for.

However, sadly her suspicions were wrong.

"Jack?" She mumbled, sending a spray of breadcrumbs into the air.

"Your supposed to be gone by now," Ashley continued.

"Aye, but after that little show, Elizabeth suggested that I stay another day," Jack replied, "Got anything to say?"

"Yes... I'm out of butter, Damnit!" Ashley replied smugly, knowing fell well that Jack wanted her to apologize to Elizabeth.

Little did she know it, but Jack had a small smirk on his face too; he turned to look at her.

"Elizabeth's very upset you know,"

"So am I,"

"You have no reason to be sad,"

"I think I do Jack. ONE: I've been locked up in this prison, with Elizabeth trying to turn me into a 'woman' against my will. TWO: I'm being forced to wear dresses and they took my weapons away. THREE: Almost everybody in this bloody house despises me, especially you,"

"I don't despise ye love,"

"Well, why didn't you save me?"

"I couldn't. Elizabeth is right, you need to have the best life possible, if ye came with me on the Pearl…"

"If I came with you, what?...I might get caught and hanged? I hardly think that would bother me, in Tortuga I could have been caught for stealing and been hanged at any minute. So don't tell me I'm to young, I've seen death, my friends, the other street children. Hanged for taking a mere loaf of bread to stop the little ones starving," Ashley exclaimed, her face sheer misery personified.

"I have to be going Ashley, there's…things I have to do," Jack muttered, and he left the room, locking it tightly.

_Some father you are, you son of a bilge rat! If you won't bloody rescue me, then Ill just have to rescue myself! You'll see! You'll all see..._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (11)**

"Another day in hell," Ashley muttered, as she heard Will unlock her bedroom door the next morning.

She took this as a sign to come downstairs, she didn't plan on rushing though, no, she would take her sweet time dressing herself in another one of those disgusting frilly dresses Elizabeth insisted she wear. This one was pink, light pink, and Ashley scowled as she slipped on the matching pink shoes, the way she looked reminded her of a doll she once saw inside a shop window, well behaved and all set to do whatever she was told to. Ashley's wild imagination got the better of her again and as she looked in a mirror she pictured herself in a long white wedding gown. Was this truly her fate? Living life as something she wasn't?

Tears came to her eyes again, but she held them back, her anger bubbled inside her, and without really meaning to she swung her fist at the mirror she was looking into, and it smashed and made her knuckles bleed.

"Ashley!?" Will ran into the room. "What did you do?"

He attempted to look at her hand but she refused to let him tend to it, instead she cradled it in her arms and sulked.

"That mirror was probably worth a lot," Ashley said.

"Indeed, I think I remember Governor Swann telling me it was his Mother's," Will said.

_Damn it!_

"But nevertheless, I think we can tell him that it was by the window and that the wind blew it down," Will gave her an odd look.

_He didn't even ask why._ Ashley thought as Will began picking up the shattered pieces of the mirror.

"I think Elizabeth wanted to talk to you," Will continued.

_Bloody Will!_ Ashley stomped out of her room dramatically and began slowly walking down the stairs.

"Miss Sparton? Miss Swann and Mr Sparrow are awaiting your company," A butler informed.

_Jack? Oh joy! Lets all have a nice family chat about my future with Elizabeth, maybe they'll let me pick the man who I'm to be wedded to for the rest of my meaningless and underestimated life! _

"You called?" Ashley said as she entered the main room, her arms crossed.

_Maybe not. _

"Yes, I want an apology," Elizabeth replied.

The young Sparrow rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Fine," She inhaled. "I'M SORRY WILL!" She called in the direction of the stairs.

"Not to Will, to ME!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, excu_se me,_ but its you that failed to specify who I was to apologize to, I just presumed you would let me pick at my own free will," Ashley stated, in a very posh voice. She knew this would anger Elizabeth.

"Now love-" Jack began.

"No, don't 'now love' me, if you don't mind I'll be going back to my room, at least there I can talk to the one person I trust. ME!" Ashley said, and she walked stubbornly back upstairs.

On her way to her room she noticed that a door was ajar, it was the Governor's study. Ashley shrugged and poked her head through the door, nobody was present, and so she walked in.

"I might as well get some decent reading material," Ashley said to herself as she gazed at a mass of books inside a large, glass cabinet.

"The Unwelcome Stranger," Ashley read out the title of one of the books, she opened it and read a small section of its contents; she then turned the page to see a large drawing of a ship. "A book about buccaneers and sailing? That's just right for me,"

Ashley carried the book to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, where the old mirror had been was a new one; Will must have replaced it for her. Not that she really cared to look at herself nowadays.

She stayed absorbed in the book for most of the morning, the treasure hunts, killings, and fights..Every last detail interested and amused her being.

And indeed her favorite character had already become obvious; he was a cabin boy on 'The Unwelcome Stranger', a funny lad, but strong and capable of killing for sure. His name was James.

_Ha! Just like old Norrington!_

"Sparton! SPARTON!" Came a voice from downstairs.

Ashley sighed, James was just about to question his Captain about the location of a very precious jewel!

"What?" She called back, walking down the stairs.

"You are to come with me young lady, we have to choose an outfit from the dressmakers for the ball tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Ball?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I have arranged a ball for all the young gentlemen of Port Royal to meet you, hopefully we will find you a proper suitor and you shall be married after you turn seventeen," Elizabeth replied, as a butler opened the front door for her.

By the carriage that was to take them to Port Royal stood Will and Jack.

"They're coming?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, you can hardly expect a young woman like me to walk around Port Royal by herself…besides… they can also keep an eye on you whilst we're there" Elizabeth replied as the two of them climbed into the carriage, followed by Will and Jack.

The journey was awkward, Will and Elizabeth chatted about normal things and Ashley and Jack sat opposite one another, glaring into each other's eyes.

Boy, if looks could kill Jack would have been dead by now. Ashley was relieved as they arrived in the main town of Port Royal and climbed out of the carriage as quick as a bolt of lightening.

"The dressmakers to start with I think," Elizabeth said, grabbing Ashley's hand and practically dragging her towards the shop.

They entered, Will and Jack behind them.

"Mrs Richards?" Elizabeth addressed the shopkeeper.

"Miss Swann another dress for yourself today?"

"No, for the little one, A gentleman's ball is being held at my house this evening, to see if we can find Miss Sparton here a suitor," Elizabeth replied.

"I am not LITTLE!" Ashley said, pulling away from Elizabeth and crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…any colour preference?" Mrs Richards asked.

"Turquoise…I think Ashley here suits it," Elizabeth said.

_You are going to regret that you said that._

She was taken into another room whilst Will, Jack and Elizabeth had to wait in the main store. Ashley had to stand on a stool and have a rather disgusting turquoise fitted to match her size. It was all pinned up on her, then taken off and Mrs Richards began sewing it up. They must have been inside the shop for hours.

"Are you quite ready?" Ashley scowled, after putting her normal clothes back on.

"Just a moment," Mrs Richards said, she took the dress and motioned for Ashley to come back into the main part of the shop.

"I presume your father will pay for this as always?" Mrs. Richards asked, finishing off the dress and placing it into a large brown paper bag.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, taking the bag.

They all walked out, Ashley last; she shot Mrs Richards a nasty glare before she closed the door.

"Now wha'?" Jack asked, noticing Ashley eying the ships in the docks.

"Well I have to go to the blacksmiths to finish some orders, Jack, you can join me if you wish," Will said.

"Aye, the carriage is here so the women should be fine," Jack said, following Will, although obviously distracted by something else.

Ashley scowled and so began another awkward journey back to Elizabeth's house.

As the horses pulled up in front of the house, Ashley noticed all of the servants bustling in and out of the front door.

_All this for a bloody ball which I'm not even going to go to?_

And, almost as if Elizabeth had read her mind, she spoke "Don't think your going to get out of coming tonight, this whole ball is for you and your future here. Your future husband,"

_Future husband! Ha! _

_You forget one very important thing mate, I'm Ashley Sparrow!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (12)**

"Hold Still!" Jack heard Elizabeth yell at Ashley from her room.

"What exactly are they doin'?" Jack asked Will, who was stood at the foot of the stairs with him.

"Preparing Ashley for the ball..are you coming?" Will replied.

"No, I should probably make my way back to The Black Pearl in a minute, time and tide and all that," Jack explained, scratching his mustache and smiling.

"Where are you going though?"

"Wherever the wind may take us, boy,"

"Your not saying goodbye to Ashley then?"

"She may be my daughter, but she obviously doesn't want it to be so, and, I'm not one for goodbyes anyway," Jack replied.

"I understand, what shall I tell her if she asks?"

"Just tell her I've gone...now if ye don't mind, I better be off,"

"Goodbye," Will said, as he closed the door behind Jack and looked up the stairs. Ashley and Elizabeth sounded like they were ripping each others throats out. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Will? We're going to greet the guests," Elizabeth said, walking down the stairs with Ashley close behind.

Ashley had been shoved into what she thought could possibly the tightest corset imaginable, followed by that horrid dress, matching shoes and a _hair ribbon. _

"You look beautiful Elizabeth," Will said, taking her arm and leading her through into the ceremony room.

_Oh please Will! That witch must have put a spell on you… _Ashleyfollowed behind them with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

The room was fashionably decorated, the guests were dressed well too, very few women. Ashley guessed that they were just the mothers of the men she would meet because they looked rather old. Other than the occasional butler the only other guests were crowds of young men. Many of them looked like a younger version of Commodore Norrington.

"Ashley I have to introduce you," Elizabeth whispered, taking her hand and leading her onto a small stage on one side of the room.

_That's right Lizzie, act all friendly and innocent in front of these ninny's why don't you?_ Ashley thought, looking at Elizabeth's blatantly fake smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all very much for attending tonight, may I introduce you to Miss Ashley Sparton,"

There was a large round of applause; Ashley smirked, knowing it annoyed Elizabeth that she wasn't the one being clapped at.

(Aboard The Black Pearl)

Morning found _The Black Pearl_ sailing effortlessly through the calm, Caribbean waters, her sails flapped in the steady wind propelling her forward. Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, one ringed hand gripping one of the spokes of the wheel, the other holding his compass that his brown eyes never left. The crew worked the sails and did other necessary work.

Suddenly Jack let go and walked over to Gibbs "Man the helm, I'm going up to the crows nest for a bit"

"Aye Captain," Gibbs replied.

Jack climbed up the ropes and swung his feet on the floor of the crow's nest, he stood tall, his callused hands grazed over the sides of the nest as his mind drifted away. He stared into seemingly bottomless sea, watching the waves and ripples _The Black Pearl_ made as she sailed along. Ripple after ripple, after ripple... An endless trail of them, they started fast and narrow, and then widened and slowed as they went on, slowly drifting into nothing. Finally he tore his gaze from the ripples, intending to take a quick glance around with the spyglass to make it seem as if he was actually doing something of use. He raised it to his eye and gazed around: sea. Endless sea that went on forever. Jack was beginning to think that sea was all there really was; no land, no ports. Just sea. But that was hardly possible, as they'd only been sailing for half a day at least. Maybe even the events at Tortuga and Port Royal with Ashley were just a dream. But he had never had a dream so real if it was the case.

(Back in the Swann household)

"Miss Sparton? May I have this dance?" Yet another white-wigged ninny had asked Ashley this. Each time she obliged, only to keep her act looking as authentic as possible.

She had a plan all thought out; finally she had regained some sense… she had to get out of there. For good. The ball was so crowded no one would notice if she slipped out of the door. Though of course, she wouldn't leave without her effects.

"Pleasure,"

Ashley suddenly realized that the song was finished, and the man she had been dancing with had vanished.

_Finally! All I hav-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another young gentleman.

"Dance miss?" He asked, holding out his hand.

_Dammit!_

"Do you quite mind if we get a bit of fresh air first, I'm finding myself rather warm," Ashley replied, trying to be quaint and delicate but vomiting on the inside.

He nodded and she took his hand; they walked into the hallway, he was just about to open the front door for her when she bashed him on the head with a vase that decorated the hall. He fell to the floor.

_I hope no one heard that!_ Ashley thought, she looked down at the gentleman, regrettably he was probably the most handsome she had seen all night.

"Terribly sorry Mr-" Ashley said, suddenly realizing she hadn't even learned his name.

Ashley knelt down and put her hand in his waistcoat pocket, she pulled out a handkerchief, it had his name sewn onto it.

"Terribly sorry Mr Reynolds," Ashley said, reading the name and the putting it back in his pocket.

She ran up the stairs, and into her room, closing the door behind her. She ripped of the horrid turquoise dress she was wearing and then a thought came to her.

_I can't get this corset off by myself, its one of those fiddly ones!_

"A blade! My cutlass should do it!" Ashley thought.

She ran out of the room, and believe me if you saw her you would have laughed, she was in naught but a white chemise and a corset, walking around like she didn't have a care in the world.

_Will keeps my old pistol and cutlass in his room does he not?_

"Hmmm…think like the whelp…" Ashley mumbled, wondering where Will would have put them.

"Aha!" She grinned, she had looked under his bed, and sure enough, they were there. Why hadn't she thought of this before! She was such an idiot.

Ashley ran quickly back into her own room, and with her blade she sliced the strings of her corset, trying carefully not to cut herself. Then she pulled of the chemise and changed into her old clothes, being sure to put her bandanna back on too.

_Lucky I remembered to ask for them really..._ Ashley thought, staring at herself in her mirror. Her weapons were secure on her belt.

Ashley walked back into the hallway; she gazed evilly at Elizabeth's bedroom door. The music was still playing strong downstairs; nobody would catch her if she fulfilled her final revenge.

Opening the door she walked straight to the wardrobe. It was full of Elizabeth's dresses and gowns. Ashley cursed every last one as she ripped them to shreds with her cutlass.

_I'm sure Liz can afford more._

She ran down the stairs, remembering that the body of the unconscious Mr Reynolds was in front of the door. She rolled him out of the way.

"Sorry mate," She said, dashing out of the door into the clear air, just missed by a Butler who would have caught her were she any second later.

_Freedom!_ She chuckled as she ran faster and faster towards Port Royals docks.

"A boat!" Ashley cried with joy, there was but one boat docked, a small fisherman's boat. Nobody was around, she would simply _commandeer_ it. It was named '_The Silent Wanderer'_. Ashley untied it from the docks and climbed in. She guessed it was probably best to have more than one person crewing it, but she would have to do her best. Because it was obviously smaller than a ship, it didn't have a helm, it had a tiller, but Ashley guessed they were basically the same.

Lucky for her there was a wind, and as the sails filled up, the boat moved along slowly, she steered it out into the open sea, and then left the tiller to explore the rest of '_The Silent Wanderer'_

Down below deck, she saw some lanterns, which she lit, filling the snug cabin with a warm glow of light. The interior was as cosy as a tiny cottage, with a table and cushioned benches on either side, storage cupboards and lockers, and a doorway onto a lower cabin lined with bunks. Peering about, a thought came to her head.

Maybe I didn't think this through enough…where am I to go? And I didn't even think to bring provisions either!

She opened one of the lockers, to her relief; it was full of food and other such things, as were all the others, which she checked afterwards. Okay, so that was one problem solved.

_Tortuga!_ Ashley thought, jumping up and laughing to herself. She would return home, not that she knew the way, but it could easily be guessed couldn't it?

_If only I had Jacks compass! And somebody else on board too!_ Ashley thought, realizing that she wouldn't get any rest if she had to man the boat by herself.

Ashley walked back out onto the deck, and sat with her hand on the tiller. It was very dark; in fact the breeze was up quite a bit.

_May the sea have mercy on me tonight._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (13)**

After manning the tiller for quite some time, Ashley felt hungry; she walked below deck and pulled out a few things. She had never cooked in her life.

_I told Jack that once._

After her supper she stood up and looked at the mess on the table, but there seemed no point in clearing it away. It would be time for breakfast soon enough. Why go to the trouble of putting everything into the lockers when she would just have to take it all out again? In any case, it wasn't as though she was cooking proper meals; she just took what food she pleased, and half the time, ate it in her hands, on the deck. Dully she got up, and shut herself into her little cabin in the bow, and lay down on her bunk.

_This probably isn't the best idea seeing as I'm the only one on this boat, but I checked and there isn't any land or boats near, I'll just let her float along._

And that thought was enough to set off the accusing voice inside her mind. She should have never left Tortuga, never gone with Jack, never met Will, never went ashore, never lived with Elizabeth, never started the commotion that may have disturbed Port Royal's residents for some time.

Ashley awoke with a start.

_Blast it I fell asleep!_ She exclaimed as she rushed back onto the top deck, however it would appear that she may have only been sleeping for an hour or so, as it was still dark.

Ashley looked up. One by one the stars were being eaten up by darkness; clouds gathered swiftly, blotting out the moon and spangled sky. It was apparent that a storm was rising all around her, howling over the sea. She could hear someone's sobbing breath, and then realized that it was her own.

There was a distant low rumbling of thunder, and she felt the first splashes of rain on her cheek.

Ashley ran about, hauling on different ropes and fastening them. The main sail was growing smaller and smaller, giving the wind less canvas to catch, and 'The Silent Wanderer' bucked less violently then before the storm. Ashley remembered how the tiller had eased under her hands. The boat moved more smoothly, but fast, so fast, through the water. The rain was driving down hard on her back, and streamed into her eyes. Then Ashley heard a noise she hadn't heard for many days: the deep uneven boom of the sea crashing on the rocks, somewhere ahead on the port side.

She yelled out, "LAND AHEAD," only to feel foolish and remember she was the only one on the boat.

Her hands were still bust trying to fasten down the many tie points that held the sail in place, her fingers were slippery and clumsy with the rain, and the deck unsteady beneath her feet. Jack had told her about the mouth – it seemed a lifetime ago – the place where the Bay of Sardi joined the Great sea beyond – as some called it - It was a narrow and dangerous gap, flanked by cliffs, and the strait between them was dotted with treacherous rocks that some sailors and pirates called 'The Teeth'.

Some of them thrust high above the water, but others lurked just below the waves. Ashley glanced up, squinting against the rain and saw one of the rocks slide past, silent and sinister, looming up out of the dark then vanishing once more. It was so close she could have touched it with her hand. But there was no time to feel frightened; already she remembered with a pang that she had left open the porthole in her cabin. All her bedding, everything would be drenched and damaged.

Suddenly 'The Silent Wanderer' was climbing a sheer cliff of water. Flecked with white foam, rearing up and up; then they dived down the other side, skidding into a glassy chasm.

Without warning, something smacked Ashley off her feet and sent her sprawling to the deck, the breath knocked out of her. Helplessly she slid towards the edge of the boat and the yawning abyss of the waves, desperately scrabbling for something, anything to cling to. But no 'The Silent Wanderer' rolled the other way, and she slithered back, cracking her head on the cabin wall, dazed and drenched and sobbing for breath.

_Get up! Get up now!_ Ashley thought to herself.

But she could only clutch the cabin railing as the next wave threw itself onto her. Above the scream of the storm there came the most terrifying sound of all: a tremendous creaking groan, louder than the nearest thunder, a noise that made the whole boat shudder from bow to stern. Ashley heard herself shriek, then the terrible _crack_ as the mast snapped in two and crashed down onto the deck in a tangle of wet canvas and ropes. And then, everything was chaos.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (14)**

**Okay, so I know my past few chapters have been quite short, it fact VERY short. Just to clear things up the reason for that is that I can post quicker if I write smaller chapters, Also I don't want to rush into this story…. to tell you the truth…I myself have no idea what the outcome of it shall be! Thanks to all of my reviewers to! You guys rock!**

* * *

When the storm cleared, it was morning and Ashley was adrift on the great sea. It had been morning for a long time, behind the clouds and rain, without her noticing. But now she was able to see exactly what damage had been done to '_The Silent Wanderer_' and to herself.

The top half of the mast was gone. There was a great gap in the coaming where it had been crashed down, half-on and half-off the deck. With the mast had gone the mainsail, cut free and then washed overboard in the desperate panic to clear 'The Teeth'. Ashley had a gash on her forehead, many bruises, and difficulty breathing after a crack that had broken at least one of her ribs. But the greatest catastrophe was the loss of the mast. Until she reached land, any land, there was no way to repair it. With the big sail gone, the boat could simply limp along, but it would be all but impossible to turn and sail against the winds and currents back towards Port Royal.

Not that Ashley wanted to go back, but she thought it was probably the closest land to her. She had also finally admitted to herself that she had no idea whatsoever where she was and where she was going.

Ashley walked down into the cabin, two voices in her mind debated about what she would do.

She hadn't begun to clear up the mess below decks; if everything had been properly stowed away in the lockers, it would not have been so bad, but food and plates and cups and clothing had been flung about and trampled in the confusion of the storm.

Ashley knocked a stump of candle from the bottom of her boot and hurled it across the cabin.

'_I must have a new mast, without it, I am drifting, as good as helpless'_

'No! I must turn to the west! I think Tortuga's…in the west…'

'_That will take too long now the masts gone AND the currents are too swift there, I'll never be able to land!…Better keep going east…Tortuga's either in the west or the east…I'm sure of it!'_

'_**Yes, and then in a moment you'll say it could be in the north, face it Ashley! Your lost!…anyway finding Tortuga is like finding a grain of sand on a beach! I don't now these waters. I must go back!'**_

'_Back to Port Royal? What are you going to there?'_

'_**Well…I…umm…'**_

"Will you two stop arguing?" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs, "Oh that's it, I'm going mad, AND I'm going to die at sea!"

Back and fourth the little voices in her head argued, she couldn't block them out, meanwhile Ashley gripped the tiller, it made little difference in what direction the boat drifted, but at least she felt as though she were doing something.

'_**Why don't you just turn back? You can't keep drifting like this! Not in the open sea!'**_

'_The current won't let me turn back, I have no choice but to go on drifting until I find land or a passing ship'_

The voices argued again and again, for what seemed like hours.

Day after day Ashley drifted on, caught in the swift currents of the ocean. Sooner or later those same currents would fling her out into the unknown reaches of the Great Sea; they might carry her north towards the Isles Of Doryus.

'_The Silent Wanderer_' was a little fishing boat, not built for long ocean voyages. The water barrels were full, but Ashley's food supply was running low.

The further south she sailed, the hotter it became, as if she was drifting deeper into summer, even though she should really have been feeling the slightly cool breeze of Autumn. Down in the cabin, the air was stifling. Ashley had taken to sleeping on the deck, propped against a coil of rope; but she soon found it was far to uncomfortable and drove herself below again, where she lay hot and sleepless and resentful, wondering what was to become of herself.

"Well Ashley, any land today…no…theres no point trying..there never is, just go back below deck and try to sleep," Ashley said to herself.

"Nope, theres nothing there, zero, nil, diddlysquat, just the big blue wet thing, the boat, and you," Ashley continued, ignoring her earlier comment and choosing to stay above deck.

* * *

(Aboard The Black Pearl)

Captain Jack Sparrow had felt Ashley's absence the first few days after he took his leave. It confused him that he would leave, and maybe it even hurt her in some way. He and Ashley of course had that rocky period. (If you call bringing a girl aboard your ship and then flinging her into the only too willing Elizabeth Swan's arms, only to be changed miraculously into a lady and married off "rocky") but Jack had hoped that if he met her again, it would be over. He had watched Port Royal until it was out of view the day he sailed away. She could have easily stopped him, she even wanted to. But she let him go, something she found was surprisingly hard to do.

But life went on. After at least a week Captain Jack Sparrow was over any attachment he had to Ashley Sparrow, which in reality wasn't all that much. Despite the fact that she was his daughter, she would be happy on Port Royal, well that's what he'd hoped, though of course, she just had to ruffle everyone's feathers and make in apparent that she did want to be there at all, that she'd rather be half dead in Tortuga, living in the streets. BUT in any case that was the end of that.

There may have been some part of Jack Sparrow that still thought about and missed the rough around the edges lass, but that part of him, if it really existed at all, was always pummeled and defeated by Jack's other emotions when he realized that he hardly even knew her at all.

There were other things that could replace her, The Pearl, his beloved Rum, Whores (Although he narrowly avoided the ones in Tortuga, he didn't want Ashley to see him there, in fact, everything about Tortuga reminded him of Ashley nowadays)

He was just not the fatherly type, maybe it would be easier if she was a child and not a young woman, but he doubted it, especially if that one woman did not want to be on his ship. A child would probably think the same way.

If she so desperately wanted to get out of Port Royal, he would have been only to willing to smuggle her out of the Swann household. But, of course, Ashley was mad at him for making her go there in the first place. She was so stubborn, she would probably say no just to annoy him.

'_Why'd I go an' leave her there in tha' first place?'_

'_**BECAUSE, Jack, you want her to grow up well, you 'eard what Elizabeth said, do you want her to be hanged?'**_

'_No, I want her to want what she wants, which is to get back to Tortuga, It'd be nicer if she'd come back to tha' Pearl, but o' course Jack, she got mad at you for letting Elizabeth drag her off, Damn the whelp! If he hadn't been deserted in Tortuga an' I didn't offer to take him to Port Royal, Liz would 'ave never met Ashley and she would never 'ave insisted that Ash stay wiv her'_

'_**Your not making any sense mate'**_

"Basically its all Elizabeth and Wills fault!" Jack exclaimed loudly, the crew glared at him.

"_Spose its lucky Will and Elizabeth are back in Port Royal an' not 'ere" _Jack mumbled, looking at his boots.

The crew went back to their work and Jack thought to himself once again, his hands running up and down the helm.

Anyway, it seemed to him that everyone won. Everyone was happy. He was on his beloved pearl. Ashley was happy because she wasn't with him. Or so he thought…

* * *

(Aboard The Silent Wanderer)

Ashley was once again looking out at the sea, her mind flashing with images.

Jack…Will…. Tortuga…Elizabeth…Port Royal…. ghastly turquoise dresses…

The wind blew in her long, brown knotted her, it would have whisked the boat along nicely, if only she actually had sails.

"BLOODY STORMS!" She yelled, waving her fist at the air, until suddenly the wind blew more powerfully and practically knocked Ashley off of the side of the boat.

She kept her balance and crouched down low so that it didn't happen again, staring cautiously up at the sky.

"Umm…I mean…storms are the greatest thing alive…I love the storms…they..ummm…all hail the storms!"

Ashley attempted to stand up again, but once more the wind blew her over, and then it completely stopped.

"MAKE UP YOUR BLASTED MIND!.." Ashley yelled as she stood and shoved her hands in her pockets.

Quickly she cupped her hand over her mouth, waiting for the wind to get its revenge on her once more. Or maybe…it was some kind of god!

"Wait? What am I thinking? Its just wind…why do us pirates have to be so superstitious all the time! That's Gibbs's job! _But he is a pirate_…umm…oh god…I'm definitely going mad now! I don't even make any sense!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate - (15)**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the Caribbean. The reflection of the slowly ascending sun shimmered in the gentle ripples of the water. Early morning shadows flickered over the deck of The Black Pearl and danced lightly on her Captain's ace as he stared out into the horizon.

"Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he swayed over to Jack Sparrow.

"Aye?" Jack replied; dark, kohl-rimmed eyes never breaking away from the sky, as if it and everything in the distance would disappear if he dare look away. Gibbs frowned, there was not yet so much light that he could see Jack's eyes, but he knew without seeing that a spark that had once been there was missing. Jack had acted this way ever since they left Port Royal, but could that really be the reason? Jack liked his women, even if this particular one was his daughter, but it wasn't like him to get so worked up over one. In his thoughts, Gibbs had almost forgotten his reason for approached his melancholy Captain.

"Which way do we go now?" He asked.

"Which way do we...go," Jack murmured, as if that one simple question held a deep, hidden meaning that needed to be contemplated. "Oh, right!" He said finally. "The compass," He pulled the object in question from his sash and flipped it open.

He frowned.

"Now that can't be right,"

"What?" Gibbs asked. But Jack had closed the compass, and then opened it again, giving it a light tap with his fingers. The needle of the compass spun around wildly, hovered in one direction for a brief moment, and then quickly spun around and pointed in the direction The Black Pearl was coming from.

_Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants._

"Thats odd," Jack said with another frown.

"What is it?" Gibbs anxiously repeated.

"The compass is pointing to where we just came from...I checked it when we docked in Port Royal, it was poiting this way,"

"Could we have passed the location of wherever it is that we're going?"

"Impossible," Jack said with a shake of his head. But a thought dawned on him.

"No," He muttered in an attempt to push the idea away. He set the compass down on the deck and walked several paces away form in.

"Captain, where exactly are we goin'?" Gibbs asked.

"We...are going to do a speck of honest pirating my friend," Jack said; pacing up and down the deck mumbling '_I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want,"_

Slowly, he walked back to the compass and picked it up, the needle spin wildly around, it stopped, and remained pointed in the direction from whence they had come.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty, one of crew approached.

"Aye,"

"Which way Cap'n?" Gibbs smiled with satisfaction.

"Back the way we came," Jack replied.

"What!? I thought you said we couldn't have passed whatever we're lookin' for,"

"We haven't,"

"So why the devil are we turning around?"

"Because, apparently, whatever we were looking for isn't what I want,"

"It's the girl isn't it?" Gibbs asked flatly.

"So it would seem, unless there's some big stash of rum back there that we missed...which isn't that unlikely because right now I could _really_ use a drink,"

Another crew member came over to inspect the scene, and stepped forward angrily.

"No!" He cried. "We can't sail ALL THE WAY BACK just for one wench! We'll probably get ourselves caught and hanged by the damned Commodore. In case you'd forgotten I doubt the Governor's daughter will get us all a pardon again! It's damn near impossible!"

Jack met him with a taunting grin.

"For one, it's not impossible, its _improbable._ And yes, I_ can_ make you do that. Because I am the Captain..and you're not. AND as Captain, I have the right to act on selfish impulse. To do _what_ I want, _when_ I want, _because_ I want it...savvy? Apparently, what I want is to brave all peril and go back to Port Royal, when I want to do it is _now_, and I want to do it because... I just want to. If any of ye dogs have a problem, with that, ye may leave. Take the long boat,"

Some of the men looked as if they were going to head to the long boat after all, so Jack swiftly added.

"But now this, as soon as ye get lowered into to the water I'm going to blow your sorry arses into smithereens, savvy?"

The crew grumbled and began to change their course back to the way they came, Jack moved back to the helm. Now inspired and infuriated.

"Mr Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"If your lucky, an' any ships pass by, we may just pay a little visit..." Sparrow replied, knowing that Gibbs really wanted to earn something, to do a speck of honest pirating as Jack had promised previously. In fact, the whole crew was hungry for a good ransacking, so why not make a quick stop on any passing ships on their way to Port Royal?

"Aye Cap'n" Gibbs exclaimed happily.

The crew still looked slightly angry. Whether they liked it or not, they were to risk their necks to rescue Ashley (Little did they know that she was no longer residing in Port Royal, but in a little fishing boat, not far from where they were), because deep down, what Jack truly wanted was to act on a selfish impulse.

(Aboard '_The Silent Wanderer')_

A ship had been sailing in Ashley's direction for quite some time, it was fast, and Ashley could see the crew members moving about on the deck, the ship had long white sails and its colours where that of a pirates. She hoped, seeing as she was a pirate, they would let her on their ship, and she could eventually barter a passage back to Port Royal.

However, the captain of this ship was not her Father, and nobody would be there to protect her.

Ashley crossed her fingers, hoping that nothing bad would befall her. In fact she'd hoped she be quite lucky; just as she was in her escape from the Swann household. Even if her current mode of transport was now horridly mangled.

Little did she know, she was about to be very _unlucky_…

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (16) **

* * *

"Captain! There be a girl in the water!"

As the approaching ship got closer, Ashley could hear voices.

"LOWER A BOAT!" Came a loud shrill reply.

She watched as a small rowing boat was lowered onto the water, inside it were three men. One rowing, another with a large musket in his hand and the last, doing nothing particularly special. Of course, he was one of _those _pirates; who didn't look like one at all. His clothes were dark emerald green, with a matching hat. He had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

As the boat pulled up alongside 'The Silent Wanderer', the 'Captain' (or at least Ashley presumed he was) sniffed and glared at her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was headed towards Tortuga, my hometown, but I was unfortunate to be faced with a storm, my main sail's gone" Ashley replied.

"Ahhh, so your one of them," The Captain replied, pointing to a group of young women who were stood watching from the other ship.

"No I- " Ashley began, but she cut off by the Captain.

"Put this one with the others, see if theres anything of value on this boat, and then sink it,"

Ashley was pulled into the boat and taken to the ship; dropped on the deck, surrounded by the women the Captain had referred to.

She lay sprawled on the floor, until one of them gave her a hand up.

"You alright love?" One asked.

"Aye, I'm fine" Ashley replied, dusting off her trousers like it would make a difference.

"You sure?...What are you doin' here?" Another asked.

"I was headed towards Tortuga, my hometown, your Captain thinks I'm a wh-..I mean Courtesan," Ashley said, using a nicer word than the one that first came to mind. She doubted these women chose to live on the ship and prostitute themselves.

"Your not one of our kind then?"

"No, I grew up on the streets," Ashley replied.

"So your chaste?" One asked.

"Oh, she must be Roxanne! Look at her, she's only just out childhood, 16 at least?" Another exclaimed.

Ashley nodded.

"I'm Roxanne, that's Mary, and over there's Katharine,"

"Ashley. Ashley Sparrow"

The women all gasped.

"Your..your Jack Sparrow's wife?" Katharine asked jealously.

Roxanne and Mary laughed.

"No dear, she's far too young. Ashley..you must be his daughter?" Roxanne inquired, running her fingers through her long, ebony hair. None of them looked as though they had washed properly for a long time; and they all looked hungry too. But Ashley was not one for harsh judgments.

Ashley nodded once again.

"You'll have to excuse Katharine: she's not very bright," Mary explained.

"Why did you all gasp when I said my name was Sparrow?"

"Sweetheart, your talking _Captain Jack Sparrow,"_

"You've met him?" Ashley pondered.

"No, just heard the rumors,"

"Can I ask ye another thing?"

Mary nodded.

"What are they going to do to me?"

The women looked around nervously.

"I don't know, love. We were all sold to Captain Black to _work_ on his ship; he might keep you as one of us...or-"

"Kill me" Ashley added, with gritted teeth.

She watched as the Captain walked towards her. When he was facing her, he bent down and removed her weapons from her belt and handed them to another pirate. He then smiled at her, but not in a good way. It was a sly, greasy looking smile; one that could not be trusted.

"And may I inquire as to whom you may be?" He intoned.

"Ashley Sparrow,"

"Sparrow…Jack Sparrow's no doubt…yes…you have that cunningly idiotic look about you. And your eyes, they are indeed your Fathers, obviously, you have..the mark?"

He pulled back Ashley's sleeve, his eyes widened when he saw the Sparrow on her arm.

_He didn't believe me then? Ha! That showed him! God bless whoever marked me!_

"Captain Black, what's to become of the girl?" Roxanne asked, putting her hands on Ashley's shoulders protectively.

"She will join me in my cabin this evening," Captain Black said, with another grin upon his ghastly face.

"I WILL NOT,"

"Was that a 'No'? Very well…I shall give you another chance…you will join me," Black said.

"Over my dead body",

"Really? I'm sadly tempted to except that offer. Saunders! Put her in the brig!"

Ashley was wrenched from Roxanne's grasp by a large, sweaty pirate and his stench made her sick. He threw her over his shoulder and walked below deck. With Ashley kicking and screaming all the while. She was relived when he threw her into a cell, and then left.

_Finally._

It was dark, and she was quite glad to be the only prisoner. At least then she could be alone, however, sadly, when she was alone, she brooded over past memories. Things she'd rather forget. And, as always her brain went straight to Jack.

* * *

_It's been two days since I was thrown into this damned cell...I suppose they've all forgotten me. Left me to starve or die of thirst. Well, isn't that hospitable? _

Ashley felt her lip curl in disgust at the thought of the ships Captain.

_I'd rather be hanged at the gallows than have to be anywhere near that sorry excuse for the male species._

"Ugh,"

She rolled over onto the hard wooden floor.

And then she sighed.

"Stupid, worthless, mean, arrogant, lying, cheating...Jack Sparrow!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (17)**

**Authors note: I've come to find that listening to the POTC soundtrack(s) whilst reading or writing Pirate stories is a great help. Once again this is another short chapter; but to be frank I prefer shorter chapters because I'm more inclined to update sooner. Thanks to all my reviewers! **

* * *

Jack stood at the helm, his eyes closed, he was in deep thought. His mind raced with memories.

_Barbossa…Ashley…Will…Elizabeth…Ashley_

Over and over again there played a little sequence in his head, Ashley, being married, tied down, with no freedom. The guilt he was feeling was more than he could bare, but he couldn't dwell on it. It did him no good, and he tried to change his thought pattern; lest the despair bring him down with it.

He opened his eyes and stared out at the sea, there was something in the water..a small fishing boat that certainly didn't belong there.

"BRING HER ABOUT!" Jack yelled, Gibbs immediately repeated it to the crew.

"What is it?" They called out.

"Look!" Jack exclaimed, pointing as he peered over the edge of the Pearl, his gaze fixed on the boat. He didn't know why it interested him so much. It was in flames, and half submerged in the water; sinking ever so slowly.

"What do you think happened?" Gibbs appeared at his side.

"I don't know," There was a long silence. "SAIL ON!"

"SAIL ON!" Gibbs repeated. The crew went back to their work, half of them completely oblivious as to why the ship had stopped in the first place.

Jack Sparrow however, remained looking at the water and a book that floated upon its surface. His eyes strained to see the title.

"The Unwelcome Stranger," He said aloud, a finger on his chin in contemplation.

After about five minutes, he was certain that he couldn't recall why the name seemed so familiar; and shoved it to the back of his complex mind. Checking his compass, he took over the helm again, seeing that the needle was not quite leading them to Port Royal-- but to somewhere much closer to home.

* * *

"Captain! Captain Black sir! There's a ship about a league behind us!"

The oaf who was my second in command bustled into my cabin, breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile to get to me. I glared at him with disgusted; downing a glass of port and lazily wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"What colors are they flying, Hobbs?" I inquired.

"Pirate flag sir, and black sails too…you don't think it's the Bl-"

"The Black Pearl," I walked over to the side of the ship and stared behind us, twas true. The Pearl was gaining, and fast.

"We going' to do that speck o' honest pirating now, Cap'n?" Gibbs called out to Jack from a few paces away.

"Aye mate, who knows, maybe they've got some rum.." Jack said thoughtfully, he'd been low on rum for a long time. And hell..one little raid wasn't going to make much of a difference in their journey now was it?

* * *

Ashley was lying on the damp floor of her cell; bandanna pulled over her eyes to block out the sunlight that streamed in through a small hole in the ships side. She'd been trying to sleep; but in the past few minutes everything had gone crazy upstairs. There was a lot of banging and shouting, and it only made her angrier than she had previously been.

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE WILL YE? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" She shouted loudly, sitting up and rearranging her bandanna so that she was no longer blinded. She listened to the commotion with curiosity, until a familiar whistling sound forced itself into her brain and told her to get out of there. Ashley shot up, dashing to the opposite corner of the cell as a cannon ball blasted through the side of the ship; making a large whole where her head had previously been. She screamed a little in fear, and then mentally slapped herself. Clearly she'd spent too much time with Elizabeth.

"LORD! ARE YE TRYIN' TA KILL ME?" Ashley shouted again, hands on hips.

The noise continued for what seemed like 10 minutes or so; until it all stopped and silence slithered its way back into the world. Ashley's ears pricked as she tried to hear what was going on; but the only sound that came was that of muffled voices. Soon, she gave up and looked through the hole that had been previously blown into the ship. She couldn't see much outside; as the ocean kept spraying up through the hole. Yet she did recognize the ship opposite.

"MISS ASHLEY!" Her name was called out by the all-too-recognizable Gibbs; who ran down the stairs into the brig panting and puffing.

"Oh. Its you lot, is it?" She crossed her arms; I wondered why there was so much sloppiness going on up there.

"What are ye doing 'ere?…you should be in Port Royal!" Gibbs said, choosing to ignore her comment as a fit of passing temper, and pointing his pistol at the lock of the cell. Ashley stood back; the lock was blasted into pieces, hereby meaning that she could finally get out of the jail.

"I escaped!" Ashley told him, grabbing her effects that had been brought into the room with her. Unfortunately they'd never been _given _to her; only taken away. Obviously Captain Black hadn't wanted her to fight; perhaps he'd heard of Jack's skills and feared that Ashley would take after him?

"How?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Sea Turtles,"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (18)**

Ashley walked onto the top deck to see Captain Black and all of his crew tied to the mast of the ship. She scowled at each of them; especially Black himself, before turning to see the crew of the Pearl, and its strange Captain all scattered about on the ship. Looting! She rolled her eyes.

Gibbs looked at her, and then walked over to Jack – eliminating all chance she had of just slipping away in one of the long boats without being noticed by her estranged Father.

"I found Ashley, Captain. Locked in the brig,"

Jack frowned. "What? Why isn't she in Port Royal? How on earth could she have possi-"

"She escaped, sir,"

"How?" The elder Sparrow narrowed his eyes.

"Sea Turtles," Gibbs replied incredulously.

"Aye, a pair of them strapped to my feet," Ashley smiled, finally strolling up to the two of them like she owned the world.

"Not so easy is it?"

"Actually, it was rather easy for someone of my _vast _intelligence," She replied, trying to get to him.

It worked.

"Well, you'll just have to take two sea turtles back to Port Royal won't you?" Jack replied, turning his back to her and starting to walk away.

"I'm not going back, Jack," Ashley made him stop in mid-step.

"Fine. We'll just have to take you back,"

Jack himself didn't even know why he was responding like this.

"Ugh, Captain…what about your compass?" Gibbs pointed to his Captain's belt.

"Eh?"

"Well, we were following its direction. Maybe ye should check it again,"

Ashley crossed her arms and made loud impatient noises as Jack fiddled with his compass. Suddenly his expression changed.

"It's pointing the other way…we came all this bloody way for nothing and now it's changed its damned direction…AGAIN!" He exclaimed.

"Ah…Captain…I can't help but think you found what ye were looking for," Gibbs said quietly into Jack's ear. He gestured over to Ashley, who had grown tired of the charade and was now leaning over the ship, talking to someone.

Jack snorted and walked over to his daughter. Peering over the ship at three women in a long boat.

"Well, we better be off Ashley, darling, we don't want to bother your Captain," One called out to her with a wave, as she and another began rowing away.

Ashley watched; and felt surprisingly upset at losing them, despite the fact that she'd only really talked to them for five minutes or so. She waved back, calling out: "He's not my Captain! He's just my Father!"

She heard the women chuckle, before they disappeared into the mist.

"Tortuga," Ashley nodded and mumbled to herself; hoping that she might find them there.

"Oi! Who says yer goin' back to Tortuga?" Jack followed her as she flounced her way across the ship.

"Me,"

"We're not takin ye back,"

"So you're takin' me to Port Royal?"

"Well..no..You see we wouldn't be 'ere if it weren't for my compass, it was pointing this way, we followed its direction, ever since Gibbs found ye, its been pointing in another direction," Jack explained.

"And you mean?"

"I mean, maybe ye'll have to stay with me…us…. aboard the Pearl, otherwise we'll never get anywhere," Jack said.

"So I have no choice?"

"You have no choice, if ye try and escape, we'll lock ye in the brig until ye understand, Ashley Sparrow!" Jack replied, although, he didn't mean a word.

Both he and Ashley were stubborn, neither of them were about to apologize for anything. It was easier to pretend they had no choice but to remain together on the Pearl. It would avoid any awkward confrontations…for the time being….and on the plus side, both were wishing that they could just get along. For Ashley, because she'd never known anything of her real family, this was a huge thing; despite the fact that she was still a little mad at Jack for the whole Port Royal incident. She intended to make him feel comfortable, and then she would swoop in with all sorts of questions and accusations. Ashley was very much like Jack in that sense, you never quite new whose side they were on until the end.

Jack, he had his own reasons for wishing Ashley to stay aboard the Pearl. He found that he liked having family, someone who he understood and who understood him.

_'She's my daughter, I need no other reason to want her on my ship!' _Jack thought.

"CREW! WE GOT WHAT WE WANTED…BACK TO THE PEARL!" Jack yelled.

The crew of the Pearl lugged the last of Captain Black's valuables and such onto their ship. Obviously planning to celebrate their little victory.

"Well Captain Black, I would like to thank you for absolutely nothing," Ashley said, looking directly at the ships Captain, who was tied to the mast of his ship with his crew. Now forcing him to be an equal of them all; as he had never been before.

"You…your just a useless wench...how did you escape?" Black asked.

"You forget one very important thing mate, she's Ashley Sparrow," Jack grinned, before grabbing Ashley and swinging back over to the Pearl.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (19)**

Ashley had quite forgotten the labor that went into working on a ship; both Jack and Gibbs had to keep reminding her of what to do. She didn't quite know where the ship was going...or why for that matter. But really she didn't care, she was just trying to forget the whether-too's and what-fors of her life. From now on, she would act on impulse...however, it came to her that she almost missed the comfort of her room in Port Royal. All she had to do was sit around, there was nice food, and books too…

'_No! Dammit Ashley! YOU DO NOT MISS PORT ROYAL!' _One of the many voices in her head called out, and she became more aggressive the the brush she was using to scrub the decks.

"Oi! Be careful will ya?" Jack yelled at her from the helm.

The helm. Also known as Jack's new home, he spent all of his time there, and was often found leaning on it fast asleep. His eyes only left the horizon to inspect the crew or to glance down at his compass.

Ashley took this as the opportune moment to question him about the nature of their direction.

"Jack! Oi! Captain!" She tried to get his limited attention, striding over to him with ill-deserved confidence. She found that she never called him Father, it was Jack or Captain. Varying on what mood she was in.

"Aye?"

"Where exactly are we goin'?"

"Wherever,"

"Where exactly is wherever?"

"Wherever I want, which means I follow this compass to whatever I want, which is…wherever I want. And when we find whatever I want, wherever I want it to be, we'll change direction," Jack explained, like what he had just said was plain as day.

Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"In English?"

"To tell ye the truth, I don't know where we're goin' lass, I'm just following the compass to whatever I want and I-" Jack was about to start explaining again, but Ashley stopped him.

"Don't start that again," She shook her head, slightly confused; before heading back to her brush and bucket. After a few moments she felt something land on her shoulder. Cotton's Parrot.

"We're lost...pieces of eight!...lost...LOST!"

Then it flew away again, still talking about being lost and certain doom. Ashley saw Jack look up at it and frown angrily.

"Gibbs! I be reckoning the bird is right. Tis most likely that we're all lost, the Captain not knowin' where we 're going and all tha'," Ashley looked over to Gibbs, who was walking in her direction.

"Aye, yer probably right, if we are lost, keep in mind, not a lot fazes Jack Sparrow. But what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all,"

"Wha' do you mean by that?"

"I feel a change in the winds, an' not a good one at tha'. I'd say, we're way out into the ocean by now, leagues ahead and behind us, I reckon whatever Jack wants, it's somethin' big," Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"Treasure?" Ashley eyes glinted.

"Oh..I'm not saying treasure..maybe more..Maybe less, but whatever it is, tis sure givin' the crew the daveys,"

"Eh?" Ashley looked around, and it was true; the crew had been awfully quiet, all with pained looks on their faces.

'_Christ! Gibbs knows everythin!' _

"Jack better find a way out of 'ere soon, I didn't stay on this ship to get lost ye know,"

"Oh..then..if ye don't mind me askin' Why are ye here?" Gibbs folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at her, an all-knowing grin upon his dirty face.

'_He's right you know, Jack said you have to stay so that the compass doesn't keep pointing to you. But, you could escape so easily…Just say its because you want to spend time with your Father,'_

_**But, it isn't.**_

_Yes! It is._

_**Isn't.**_

_Is._

_**Isn't.**_

_Is._

_**Isn't.**_

_Is._

_**Isn't.**_

_Is._

_**Isn't**_

_Is._

_**Isn't.**_

_Is._

_**Isn't.**_

Gibbs coughed, expectantly.

"Oh I..um…well I have to don't I really? I mean, otherwise the compass will keep pointing to me," Ashley muttered a reply.

Gibbs smiled and nodded, before walking away to carry on with his work.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Jack Sparrow gazed out at the sea, as his ship plunged forward through the waves. His features hinted a faint smile as he glanced from his compass to the sea ahead of him.

"You seem to be in a fine mood, Captain." Ashley as she walked to the helm.

"Maybe that's because I _am_ in a fine mood." Jack replied.

"My I inquire why?" Ashley asked, walking in front of him.

"Oh, for a few reasons.." Jack said with a smirk.

"Aye?" Ashley pressured, wanting a real answer.

"Well, if ye take a look through me telescope ye'll see why,"

Ashley looked through it, right out to sea; there was a patch of land, mostly green with tree's and other plants. She could also make out a long thin line of golden sand; a beach! She guessed it was some kind of island, there were no signs of buildings. And whatever Jack wanted was on that island!

Nodding to show she understood, she handed the looking glass back to him, and thought that, now, if any time was best to have all the answers she wanted out of him. Ashley decided to start with the question she most wanted answered.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Where is my mother?"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (20)**

After hearing Ashley's question Jack stared at her, sympathetically, then his eyes went back to the sea.

"So...where is she...who is she?"

"Well, I don't rightly know _where_ she is…I know _who_ she is though.." Jack replied.

"Oh please Jack, you can tell me if she's just a whore,"

"She's not, and she'd smack anyone who'd dare call her one."

Ashley laughed, "Tell me Jack,"

"Ana-Maria, pirate like you and me..she's married..believe it or not" Jack explained.

"Oh...and you have no idea at all where she is?"

"No, lass, and even if I did..I wouldn't be tellin' ye," Jack laughed.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"Because ye'd probably try to run off to 'er,"

"I wouldn't!"

"Well, maybe when we dock in the next port I'll send a letter to her…tell her I've found ye..maybe she'll want to see you, maybe she won't..."

"So you _do_ know where she is?" Ashley frowned.

"Aye, you don't think I'd let one of me best crew members leave without telling me where she's goin' do ye?" Jack laughed once more.

Ashley looked at Jack expectantly, waiting for him to tell her where this 'Ana-Maria' was...however he didn't comply.

"Fine," Ashley huffed, partly joking.

--

Walking into her cabin she signed; it was dull, and boring...same as the crews cabin and the galley. In fact, the only cabin that interested her was Jack's. So, after checking no one was around, she walked into it.

Nothing there was as interesting as Ashley had hoped, until of course, she saw Jack's famous tri-cornered hat on his desk. She couldn't resist putting it on her head and standing in front of the mirror.

'_I'm surprised he's not wearing it,'_

She grinned Jack-style, standing like Jack and waving her arms around like he did.

"I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mop the decks Ashley! Whilst I just stand here and make it look like I'm working when really I'm just trying to get some extra kip! _Captain_ Sparrow if you please…you forget one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!!" At these last words she took out her pistol, once again in a Jack like manner.

Grinning at her own humor, she looked in the mirror once more, her eyes widened, behind her stood Jack. His arms were crossed, he looked at her. Ashley turned around, his hat still on her head.

"Love, as much as it suits ye, I'm the only Captain 'ere, and as the only Captain…I get ta wear the hat...savvy?" He said, removing it.

Ashley nodded.

"Now, get ready, we're taking the little boats onto this damned island!" Jack said, before leaving the cabin and walking up onto the top deck.

"Love, as much as it suits ye, I'm the only Captain 'ere, and as the only Captain…I get ta wear the hat...savvy?" Ashley mocked him, using a high squeaky voice.

"I can hear tha' ya know,"

'_Bloody Jack!' _

* * *

Ashley sat in one of the longboats, surrounded by the crew members that Jack had chosen to venture onto the island with him. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and a few others.

As they neared closer and closer to the island, she could tell it was uninhabited. The tree's swayed in the gentle breeze and the sun shot down on Ashley's back. Making her wish that she could just jump into the cool blue ocean and relax for a while.

'_I mean, I suppose I could. I'd dry off wouldn't I?'_

"Don't even think about it, love. We're gonna be on that bloody island soon enough, don't be thinkin' its tha' nice!" Jack smirked.

'_What? Now you're a mind reader?'_

"I didn't say I thought it was nice," Ashley replied.

"You can't deny tha' view love," Jack said, grinning and looking around him.

They pulled the boats onto the beach and Jack checked his compass, pointed at two pirates to mind the boat and then began walking. Ashley followed him, watching as he looked around. It was quite scary really, out in front of them was an unknown jungle, where all manner of beats could be lurking waiting to pounce. Ashley however was eager to enter it, she had never seen one before, let alone walked through one. But Jack was following the compasses direction up the beach. Gibbs and Cotton were walking behind them, dragging two spades.

Personally both men were hoping what Jack wanted would be treasure, or something of value; for once!

Jack, he was just hoping for _something_, anything. The last thing he wanted was to find an old boot or something ridiculous like that. The crew didn't respect him enough as it was.

'_But..why would I want an old boot?'_ Jack reassured himself.

Ashley, she didn't care what was found, as long as they came back alive and unscathed..oh and as long as they went into the jungle…


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (21)**

After a good half an hour of slowly walking up the beach, Jack's compass eventually pointed towards the jungle. Ashley cheered out loud; to herself anyway; everyone else was just concentrating on not hurting themselves or getting lost. However, the magic of the situation faded away. There were bugs everywhere, constantly biting at Ashley's face and other parts of her body where skin was exposed.

"How long till we get there?" She asked.

"I don't know, could be hours, days even," The Captain replied distantly.

"Damn you Jack!" Ashley groaned, as she walked behind him.

"Whatever for, love?"

"For wanting whatever it is that you want, which is wherever you want it to be which is what we're trying to find…which is going to take forever _by the way," _Ashley replied.

"Ah...Jack?" Gibbs seemed worried.

"Its Captain to ye...and what is it that you want?"

"Well, if I'm right in thinking this be the island of Metheros?" Gibbs said.

"Aye...and?"

"I've heard the tales, according to most sailors, this here island is submerged in water every 4 days, this be the 2nd day. Which leaves us with only two days to find whatever it is that you want…you reckon that'll be long enough sir?" Gibbs answered.

"They're just tales though, aren't they?" It was even making Ashley cautious, as Joshamee was often right about these things.

"We're good as dead," squawked Cotton's parrot.

"What did the bird say?" Jack shouted angrily.

"Nothing…," Ashley didn't want to see it shot. "Who here believes the tale of this island is true?"

"_Aye!"_

"Of course it is!"

"_We ain't lying!"_

"Well?" Ashley said, turning to Jack.

"Well wha'?"

"Get a move on Jack! Do you want us all to perish?" Ashley urged him forwards.

"Bloody women! Tellin' me what ta do..I shoulda' left ye on the ship!" Jack mumbled.

"Just walk...or change your mind on what it is that you want, then we can get off of this rock," Ashley said, quickening her pace.

"I thought you liked it!? I thought you couldn't wait to set foot in the jungle?" Jack teased.

'_Dammit! Note to self: Jack likes to remember what you say so that he can use it against you!'_

"Aye, well that was in the past, and everyone says to forget it, so I-," Ashley replied.

"You're not making any sense,"

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked behind her, the crew were nowhere to be seen.

"Jack?"

"What now, lass?"

"Turn around,"

Jack turned and also saw what Ashley saw. Which was a crewless jungle.

"CREW?" Jack shouted "CREW! HURRY UP!"

"I don't think they're _here_ to hurry up, Jack," Ashley said.

"Stop being so bloody negative...Their lazy arses are probably sat back there," Jack said, beginning to walk back the way they came.

Ashley followed, but still they could see no one but themselves.

'_Oh Great, the last thing I need is father/daughter time',_

"CREW! WHERE ARE YE!?" Jack yelled.

"It's no use, they're gone. I told you we shouldn't have come here," Ashley said, folding her arms and leaning against a large palm tree.

"No ye didn't," Jack sighed

"Well, I'm saying it now. We should never have come here Jack,"

"We have to, and we have to keep following the direction of the compass, stick to the code remember?" Jack said, pulling Ashley up straight again.

"But I don't want to," Ashley sulked, pouting like a small child.

"Just think, me girl, whatever it is must be great! Treasure's of kings, or maybe rum! Plenty of rum! RUM TO LAST A LIFETIME!" Jack cheered, going over the top with his regular hand gestures.

"Or it could be a horrible death trap," Ashley said, walking along beside him with a smug face.

"Love, why would I wish that upon us?" Jack replied.

"Because your Captain Jack Sparrow,"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**You forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (22)**

"Cotton! It's Jack's hat!"

Gibbs ran forwards and snatched it up from the ground; he and the crew had gotten distracted and had lost the Captain and his daughter.

"They're not...dead are they?" Marty asked.

"Anything could be so on this here island, we should just carry on searchin', and for now, I'll take up place as Captain," Gibbs smiled, shifting his eyes left and right, he picked up Jack's hat and placed it on his head.

Then he and the other crew began their search for Ashley and Jack once more.

(ASHLEYS POV)

"Jack?" I asked.

"Aye?"

"Where's your hat?"

"Wha'? Its on me head! Is the heat gettin' to ye woman?" Jack asked, putting his hands to his head.

However, he didn't find his hat. It wasn't there. Which was strange as it was almost always on his head.

"Wha' did you do wiv me hat luv?" Jack asked me.

"Nothin'! I ain't gone anywhere near your cursed hat, lets just go back and find it." I replied.

"No, leave it! We have to keep movin'!" Jack said, he looked behind him one last time and then once more began walking.

I followed him, being careful to avoid anything that looked potentially dangerous. There was still no crew, and now no hat.

This was definitely not a normal place.

"Jack what of the crew, when we find whatever it is that you want…we're not just going to leave them here are we?" I asked.

Jack gave no reply, so I supposed he didn't know anymore than I did.

All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks, and as I wasn't looking where I was walking I bumped right into his back, which knocked me over.

"Bloody hell Jack! Would ya not do that in the future?" I said, rubbing my head and standing up again.

"Be quiet an' look at this will ya?" Jack replied.

I looked ahead of me; we were out of the jungle and in a clearing.

A clearing made of stone. Vast stone buildings towered over us as we walked further in. There was no sign of any inhabitants. Or, at least we hadn't noticed anyone or anything that would state otherwise.

The buildings of stone were carved in some places, resembling animals and other things I hadn't ever seen in my life.

"Jack? Where are we!?" I asked.

There was no reply, so I turned to face him, only to see a large crowd of men glaring at him with spears in their hands.

'_Quickly run!'_

'_What about Jack?'_

'_You can save Jack later!'_

However, it would seem I took too long in thinking of what to do. As I was about to run away, more men came out of one of the buildings and pointed their spears at me. I gulped. This was not good.

(GIBB'S POV)

"Not long, crew! I can feel it in me bones! Jack and Ashley are round 'ere somewhere!" I shouted, quickening my pace.

"Aye Gibbs!" The crew replied.

"_Captain_ Gibbs to you sea dogs!" I stated, pointing at Jacks hat, which was still placed firmly on my head.

Each of them scowled at me, except Cotton of course, he was to busy trying to get his damned parrot out of a tree.

"Aye Captain!" The crew replied.

"Tha's better!" I said, and then once more began walking, no, jogging further through the jungle.

The sun was going in, I knew that somehow darkness would creep into the jungle. And I prayed we would get out of it before then. We had no candles or lamps, no source of light, except the sun, but we could hardly carry that around with us could we?

(JACKS POV)

"Llam say say holikiki...lamma jay formikiki?" I tried talking to the wild men. They just stared at me blankly.

"I don't think their that kind of...whatever they are," Ashley said.

"I noticed,"

"Let us take them to the Queen," One of the wild men said. It was quite a relief that they spoke English; at least Ashley and me would both know what they were saying.

I looked over at Ashley who was busy having her hands bound. I looked down at mine and noticed someone was doing the same to me.

(GIBB'S POV)

"Crew! Look!" I shouted, we had reached a clearing. A, shall I say, city of stone. I soon silenced myself and everyone else however as I saw a group of people turn the corner and vanish.

"We're not alone," I whispered.

The crew nodded.

"What now?" Marty asked.

"Jack and Ashley are probably here, maybe they were even caught by those…whatever they are," I replied.

"Aye, and we go in to save them?" A crew member asked.

"Aye"

"What of the code?"

"Hang the code, for now anyway" I replied.

(ASHLEYS POV)

I had no idea where I was going; those crazy wild men had bound my hands and put a blindfold over my eyes.

'_God knows why! I understand tying my hands, but a blindfold? Honestly!"_

Suddenly I found myself being pushed onto my knee's and the blindfold was removed.

I saw Jack at my left side, I then looked up. A woman sat on a large wooden chair. Unlike the wild men, she had the same colored skin as Jack and myself. Her long blonde hair rested on her shoulders, and her sharp green eyes glared at me.

"Who are you?" She asked, in a very Elizabeth-like manner.

"Don't tell her Jack!" I said loudly.

'Goddammit_ Ashley! How idiotic was that! You never used to be this stupid!'_

'_Its all that time I spent at Elizabeth's I reckon the bloody woman's stupidity rubbed off on me!' _

"Thanks for that _Ashley," _Jack said, glaring at me with a fake smile on my face.

I knew he'd do something like that. How does that saying go 'If I'm going down your coming with me!'

"Jack and Ashley hmmm..What brings you to Queen Metheros's island?" The woman replied.

"Looks like Gibbs neglected to tell us this tale,"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate - (23)**

"Speak now!" Metheros said, glaring at Jack.

"We were just passing! Leaving right now in fact! We'll see ourselves out!" Jack said, he attempted to stand up but one of the wild men pushed him back down.

"Or not," He mumbled.

"We came here by accident, we don't want to be any trouble. If you'd just let us go back to our ship..." Ashley lied.

"OUR ship? Since when has it been _ours?"_ Jack looked at her, clearly not realizing the danger that they were in.

"Silence! I know what you are here for, the treasure of the island...MY island..you shall not get it…throw them in the pit!" Metheros said to her guards.

Ashley and Jack were dragged out of the stone building they were in, and then taken towards the jungle again. This time the wild men neglected to put blindfolds on them, which appeared to be fortunate.

"GIBBS!" Ashley yelled, She swore that she saw him and the other crew members.

"What?" One of the wild men asked.

"Well done love, you've truly outdone your stupidity this time," Jack said, as some of the wild men of the group began running over to where Gibbs and the crew were hidden.

Nothing more could be said however, as Jack and Ashley were pushed right into the jungle once more, until they came to another clearing, there were huge holes in the ground, holes with large wooden jail-like bars over the.

"Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" Ashley asked.

"You will not get our Queens treasure," One of the men said, he began untying the bounds on Jack and Ashley's hands. Then, Ashley first, both pirates were knocked into the hole, and the bars were put over the top. So there was no escape.

"You are the second most stupid person I have ever met Ashley Sparrow!" Jack moaned standing up and looking around for a way to escape.

"No I am NOT! Who is the first?" Ashley said, adjusting her bandanna on her head.

"The whelp…who else would it be?"

"Aye, I know where your coming from, but what the hell are we gonna do now?" Ashley said, slumping down on the ground. She really didn't think discussing who Jack thought was stupid or not was helping anything.

"Love, now we play the waiting game.." Jack replied, mimicking what she had just done and sighing loudly.

**(GIBBS POV)**

We had been caught. Damn Ashley and her bloody big mouth. Though, it didn't bother me that much, if she hadn't said it, Jack probably would have. I suppose that's the downfall of having two Sparrows in my crew. I mean...Jacks crew…

We had been taken to a large building, hands tied and blindfolded. When the blindfolds were removed, I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled at me for a second, however it wasn't a nice smile. It was one of those 'Why the bloody hell are you here?' smiles. I received them from Jack all too often.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" The woman spoke.

"I be Captain Joshamee Gibbs of The Black Pearl, and this is me crew, my ship was accidentally washed up on the shore o' this here island after a terrible storm," I lied, hoping she didn't know that I wasn't the Captain.

"Captain…and what would a fine Captain as yourself be doing on my small little island...hmm?" The woman replied, speaking in more friendly terms.

"As I said, we were washed up after a storm, we will leave of course, we just came looking for provisions," I lied once more.

"I can help you with this..I also would like to show you something Captain Joshamee," The woman exclaimed, she smiled at me and grimaced at the crew "Put the Captains crew with the others, they'll be just fine there, maybe they'll even find out what that Jack and Ashley are here for too,"

'_This woman's a bit stupid ain't she? Does she not have the slightest suspicion that Jack and Ashley are with us?'_ I thought as the crew where taken away, and the binds on my hands were untied.

"I am Metheros, Queen of this island, I'm sure as a Captain you have seen many fine treasures, but none as fine as this," The woman opened a large wooden door that stood to the right of where she was earlier sitting. I stood up and walked over to the doorway, inside was the most treasure I'd ever seen. Even more than in the Isle De Muerta.

"Merry Mother O' God!" I said loudly.

'_I think this be what Jack was wanting!'_

Metheros smile

Ashley had just drifted off to sleep, after all there was nothing better to do, when something fell on her, something heavy.

"Christ!" She yelled, jumping up, at her feet she saw Marty, and as she looked around she saw the other members of the crew. Except Gibbs. Jack seemed to have noticed this also.

"Oi! Cotton, where be Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Metheros..whoever she is…she is with him, said something about wanting to show him something," A crew member named Smith said.

"Hmmm…this is a spot o' trouble an' no mistake," Ashley said, scratching her head and helping Marty back onto his feet.

"Aye, but Gibbs will get us out of it, he always does," Jack said, he put his hands behind his head and appeared to be trying to sleep.

"If yer sure," Ashley replied.

(GIBBS POV)

"Captain, do you really have to leave my island?" Metheros asked.

"O' course, I wouldn't want ta intrude," I replied.

"Oh but you wouldn't be," Metheros said, moving closer to me. However she stopped suddenly, an expression of shock came over her face.

"Metheros?" I asked, there was no reply, she looked down at her leg, which was bleeding, and then she fainted, falling on the treasure-covered floor. I looked for the source of her injury and soon found it. A snake slithered across the stone floor, luckily for me, it stayed away. I looked back down at the unconscious Queen. Not really knowing what to do, or whether or not she was dead. However, if it were me, I figured she wouldn't care. So I ignored her, as bad as it may have seemed and walked back into the room where I had first laid eyes on her.

The wild men weren't there, I hoped to avoid them, I knew roughly where Jack and the crew were, and it seemed I was their only hope.

'_A bit to heroic for a pirate ain't ye, Gibbs?'_

'_Aye, but theres nothing else to be done! An' maybe we'll all get a share o' that treasure if we play our cards right!'_ I thought, as I ran out of the door and headed towards the jungle.

(JACKS POV)

"Pssst!…pssst!…pssst!" There came a voice.

"Will ye stop pssssting!" I shouted.

"Its me Captain, Gibbs!"

"Eh? Well get us out of 'ere man! You took yer time!" I said, standing up.

Ashley and the rest of the crew did the same. Gibbs lifted the wooden bars off of the hole and then proceeded to help everyone out of the bloody pit.

When all were out, I looked at Gibbs.

"Is that me hat?" I asked, motioning to his head.

"Ah ye se-" Gibbs began.

"No need for explanations, but, it doesn't really suit ye, only Captain JACK Sparrow can pull this hat off!" I said grinning, taking it off of his head and placing it on my own.

"Captain, there be a great treasure in Metheros' building! There be no sign of the wild men! We could take it sir!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Lets get to it then!" I said excitedly, beginning to walk back towards the village.

After all, I was never one to turn down treasure…except if it was cursed of course…


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate – (24)**

Jack and the crew ran swiftly towards where the treasure was kept, narrowly avoiding the wildmen. However, if they did run into some, it might not matter, as they were stupid enough not to take everyone's weapons away. But that fact got Ashley thinking.

'_Why the bloody hell didn't we fight them in the first place?'_

"Sshh!" Jack said, even thought no one had talked, it was like he could read minds, "Gibb's you're the only one who knows where it is, show us,"

Gibbs nodded, and walked up to the doorway of the building, he walked inside, everyone else followed. They stopped quickly of course though; the room was filled with wild men. Metheros was nowhere to be seen, Gibb's presumed she was either badly hurt, or dead. But there was nothing they could do.

"Get them!" One of The wild men shouted.

"Crew! Prepare to fight!" Jack yelled, pulling out his cutlass.

Everyone did the same, except Ashley.

'_Bah! I'm too tired to damn well fight!…the crew can take them on anyway!'_

Yawning, she sat down and closed her eyes, probably not the best thing to do when there was a fight going on around her. But she didn't care.

Meanwhile Jack was fighting hard, his cutlass flying all over the place, blocking attacks and sending them out himself.

"That it?" Jack asked, wiping his forehead and looking at the either dead or unconscious wild men on the floor.

"Aye, I be reckoning so, the treasure's through here", Gibbs said, pointing to a door.

He walked over and opened it, but instead of seeing the treasure, he saw a very angry Metheros. She glared at him.

"GUARDS!" She yelled, but when there was no answer.

"What?" She said out loud, pushing past Gibbs. She was shocked when she saw all of her guards on the floor.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" She asked, looking at Jack, Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

"Love, that's wha' we do, now if ye don't mind we'll be takin' that treasure of yours and then be on our merry way," Jack said, he was busy looking at his compass. Which was now spinning round and round, then it stopped. The treasure was what he had wanted, which was strange really; as he hadn't even known it existed.

"Fine!Take all my treasure! But what am I meant to do now; my guards got me everything ever since I was washed up on this ruddy island! You're just going to leave me here to die?" Metheros asked.

"We can't take ye wiv us love, a ship is no place for a woman" Jack replied.

"Then what's that?" Metheros said, pointing to a now sleeping Ashley.

"That be my daughter, she knows what to do on a ship, we can't have people like you standing around doing nothing because you're a 'lady'" Jack exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Oh, so you _are_ going to leave me here to die!" Metheros cried, she was very dramatic and very over the top about it.

"Jack, maybe we should just take her an' drop her off in the next port?" Gibbs asked. He obviously, was feeling sympathetic.

Jack rolled his eyes "Will it shut her up?" He said, pointing to Metheros who was now 'crying' or at least pretending to.

Gibb's took this as a yes and went over to her, trying to cheer her up.

Jack walked into the room full of treasure, luckily for him and the crew, there were many wooden sea chests stacked in the corner. Empty, but all they had to do was fill them up.

"Crew! Start loading this here treasure into those chests, then when they are full, take us much as ye can in ye pockets an' everything else like that," Jack said, he left the crew to it and walked out of the room and over to Ashley.

"Oi! Go an' get some of tha' treasure in yer pockets! That way ye won't have to share it with anyone else, 'cept maybe me," Jack said quietly prodding her until she woke up.

"Alrigh' Alrigh' I'm bloody well up!" Ashley moaned, standing.

"Good, oh an' by the way, Metheros appears to be getting passage on our ship, we're dropping her off In Port Royal," Jack said.

"What? You know I can't go anywhere near there, and why Port Royal? Why not Tortuga or somethin'? least that ways the crew could get some rest an' I could see all of me friends again," Ashley exclaimed.

"Port Royal is much safer for a 'lady' than Tortuga, ye should know that. It won't be for long, either that we leave her here to die," Jack replied.

"I'd go with the second option," Ashley stated, walking past Jack into the room full of treasure.

Besides the fact that Metheros got her men to throw them all in a pit, Ashley had other reasons for not liking her. She had grown up being the oldest girl, the woman in charge, but Metheros was older than Ashley and would now take that role away from her. Plus, Metheros appeared to be one of those 'Elizabeth' types, and those were the types she despised most in the world.

Ashley saw that the crew had filled up many sea chests, and were now putting treasure in all the places they could. She looked around, and grabbed a handful of gold, stuffing it into her pockets. However, she soon found an easier means for carrying the stuff. On a hook on the wall there was a leather bag, Ashley grabbed it and began filling it. Jewels, gold, silver pieces of eight, anything she could get that looked valuable. When she was done, she walked back into the first room.

"Crew, get those chests! We've got a long walk an' only a day before this island is overwhelmed with water again!" Jack said.

"Actually that's not true, it's just a rumoru," otherwise I wouldn't be alive," Metheros said, she picked up her skirts slightly and ran over next to Jack.

"Its not?" Jack asked.

"Definitely not,"

"Oh well, don't tell the crew tha' they'll go twice as slow," Jack said.

"IN FACT CREW METHEROS 'ERE INFORMS ME THAT WE MAY ONLY HAVE A FEW HOURS, BETTER GET MOVING!" Jack yelled once more.

'_If its gonna make 'em move…why not?'_

Metheros now lagged behind, walking next to Gibbs who appeared to be her new best friend.

Ashley then took her chance, and began walking beside Jack. Which she thought was really her rightful place, she was the Captain's daughter after all, which basically made her Captain as well. Or..in a sense it did.

"TO THE BOATS!" She yelled, still carrying the bag full of treasure over her shoulder.

Jack looked at her.

"Oh, right..you give the orders,"


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate - (25)**

After what seemed like forever, they all reached the long boats and made their way over to the ship. Being very careful not to lose any of their beloved treasure on the way.

"So where am I staying?" Metheros asked when aboard the Pearl.

"Ahh...well there be three cabins, one Jacks of course, one Ashley's and the other is sort of cramped," Gibbs said, scratching his head.

"It can't be that bad, show me," Metheros said loudly, grabbing his arm and dragging him down into the lower deck.

They walked along the hallway until they reached the door of the cabin; Gibb's opened it, Metheros shrieked when she saw what was inside. It wasn't really scary, but she was such a drama queen. The room contained nothing but boxes, empty rum boxes to be exact, along with plenty of dust.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take the girls cabin" Metheros said, going back onto the upper deck.

"Oi! Ye ain't bloody well havin' my cabin!" Ashley stated, crossing her arms.

"I am and you'll just have to get used to it, little girl," Metheros said, glaring.

"No..one" Ashley began, she walked towards Metheros, who then began walking backwards towards the side of the ship, "Calls me 'Little Girl,"

Ashley finished talking and with one swift movement, pushed Metheros, who fell over the side and toppled into the ocean. She was rather hoping that no one would notice, and that the Pearl would just sail away and she wouldn't have to lay eyes on that blasted woman again. However, Gibbs being Gibbs saw the whole thing, and dived overboard to save her.

The crew helped pull the two back onto the deck of the ship, freezing and soaking wet. Whilst all of this was happening Jack had been busy getting rum, until he saw Gibbs and Metheros that is.

"Eh? Wha's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"That ruddy wench pushed me overboard," Metheros said, standing up and looking at Jack.

'_Aw, now I feel sorry for Gibbs! She didn't even thank him, and he went and got all wet and cold…he had to touch her too, that can't have been pleasant,'_

Jack burst out laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny Mr… whatever your last name is!?" Metheros exclaimed.

"Its Captain Jack Sparrow love," Jack corrected her.

"Well, _CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW_ what are you going to do about this wench hmmm?…she pushed me overboard," Metheros yelled.

"Welcome aboard The Black Pearl" Jack said, he began walking away, Metheros followed him.

"I've read about ruddy pirates! I know what goes on. What about your articles?…most pirates have to stick to it, or else they'll get punished, or executed!" She said.

"Firstly, ye don't even know what my ships rules are, secondly I am by no means going to punish or execute me own daughter, thirdly you have to be a Pirate on my ship for the articles to apply an' neither of you girls are," Jack replied.

"What?..but she's got the brand…and the way she acts...that Ashley's clearly a pirate!" Metheros stated.

"Aye, but she ain't signed into the pirate way of life yet, but thank ye for reminding me, I've been meaning to get her to sign, and refresh the laws a bit too," Jack exclaimed.

"CREW! BY ME! NOW!" He yelled.

There was a loud muttering and banging, until finally every member of the crew was facing Jack.

"Metheros 'ere has just reminded me that I wanted ta remind ye all of the laws on this 'ere ship," Jack said, pulling a piece of parchment with writing on it out of his pocket.

The crew muttered some more.

"1: All treasures and profits shall be shared out equally in our company, according to roles on the ship.

2:If any member of the crew should strike another they shall settle their argument on land with cutlass and pistol.

3:If any crew member is caught planning mutiny; they shall be marooned with one pistol containing only one shot

4:If any man OR WOMAN in our case is found stealing or with a stolen possession of the company, he or she shall suffer 40 whip lashings to the bare back.

5:If any man, OR WOMAN is to lose a joint in the time of engagement he or she is to have 400 pieces of eight; if a limb 800.

6: If at any time you meet with a prudent woman, if that man offers to meddle with her, without her consent, that man will suffer present death,"

When Jack had finished, he put the piece of parchment in his pocket again, and waited for a reply.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" All of a sudden the crew shouted, then they went back to their work.

"Ashley, I need ye in me cabin savvy?" Jack asked, walking below deck.

Ashley followed.

"I need ye to sign this love, if yer really serious about staying on this ship and being a pirate wiv yer dad eh?" Jack asked, pointing to a piece of parchment on his desk.

He wanted it to be her decision, however he already knew the answer.

Abruptly Ashley grabbed a quill that was next to the paper and signed her name at the bottom of a long list of the crew's signatures.

"Good girl! Always knew I could count on ye to carry on the family business eh?" Jack said grinning, and patting her on the shoulder.

Ashley smiled.

"O' course Jack, the name Sparrow shall go down in history before I'm gone,"


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate - (26)**

"Jack…ohhhh Jack!?" Metheros' high-pitched voice echoed throughout the lower deck.

"Lass, watch the helm would ye?" Ashley nodded and took Jacks place whilst he went down to see what the 'island Queen' wanted.

"Aye?" He asked, watching her as she walked around the galley.

"I'm starving" She replied.

"Good idea love, so am I, you get to work and I'll leave you to it," Jack said, turning to leave, Metheros grabbed his arm.

"No you don't Sparrow, do you want me to starve?" Metheros said.

"Aye, I'm good with it; have an apple" Jack said, taking one from the cupboard and tossing it at her. "Then you will come up onto the top deck an' I'll tell ye yer chores,"

"What?"

"Work lass, I ain't letting ye get free passage on this ship an' not do anything, its been a while since I had a woman on the ship, so you can do all the stuff that a woman would do," Jack said, walking up onto the top deck.

"Excuse me! Your daughter is a woman isn't she? Get her to do it!" Metheros screeched.

"Ashley was brought up on the streets, therefore she has no idea of how to do woman's work and is much more useful to me up 'ere doing man's work," Jack exclaimed.

"I can do mans work! I can do mans work just fine!" Metheros said, finishing her apple and tossing the remains over the side of the ship.

"Eh? If ye think ye can do wha' Ashley does then go up to the crows nest and be lookout for the rest of the day," Jack stated, crossing his arms.

Metheros looked up at the mast, and the crow's nest, which was looming over her.

'_I CAN'T DO THIS!'_ The voice in her mind screamed.

But seeing as how stubborn the girl was, she started to climb the ropes leading up to the crow's nest.

"Don't fall, love," Jack shouted, laughing and then going to relive Ashley of her post at the helm.

"What is that Metheros doing now?" Ashley asked him as he walked over and took the helm.

"Nothing love, nothing at all," Jack grinned.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Jack heard Gibb's shout.

Jack turned and saw Metheros in Gibb's arms.

"How de ye get all the way down 'ere?" Jack asked.

"She fell Captain," Gibb's said, looking at Metheros who had 'fainted'…or appeared to have done anyway.

"Well..that'll teach her to try an' get away with not doin' any work," Jack said turning back to face Ashley, who was now on the floor.

"Eh? Ashley get up!" Jack said, he shook her, she did nothing.

Putting his head to her chest he heard that her heart was still beating.

"What happened?" Jack asked out loud.

"She fainted captain, the heat I be thinkin'…has she eaten? We were on that island for an awful long time," Marty tried to help.

Jack sighed, the rum was gone...and now he had two unconscious women on board his ship. Or at least one. He was certain Metheros was just pretending for attention, and maybe to make him look bad. But, just so he could get the woman out of the way he turned to Gibb's.

"Put Metheros in Ashley's cabin…for now. Ashley'll be in mine until she wakes up,"

"Aye Captain," Gibb's said, taking Metheros below deck.

Jack carried the unconscious Ashley to his cabin, laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket to her shoulders. He frowned as he looked at her-- she'd changed quite a bit since coming onto _The Black Pearl_. The sun had darkened her skin, lightened her dark brown hair. If they continued on the planned course they would reach Port Royal in a matter of days and Jack couldn't help but wonder. Would Ashley remain his (as he desperately wanted her to) or would she get forced back into the Swann household? _And if she doesn't, what after that?_ He knew he was going to want to return to Tortuga pretty soon. Did he even want to take that chance? Tortuga terrified Ashley, Jack knew it did, but she loved and missed her friends. Jack could change course and not go to Tortuga, he could tell Ashley it was too far out of the way and he would get his beloved rum somewhere else. How long could he get away with saying that? Jack sighed, as much as he hated to admit it he didn't want to lose Ashley. He loved her more than his rum, more than his bloody _ship_. He turned his back to the bed. He would continue as planned, dop Metheros off in Port Royal, avoid Elizabeth and Will (Or at least get Ashley to avoid them so she doesn't get dragged back into their house)..surely Ashley would choose to stay on the ship. Surely she would.

The first time he saw her she was going on about wanting to be a pirate, and heck, she did sign. She was a part of his crew, whether she liked it or not. Of course, she did in fact like it; no SHE LOVED it, and had no intention of leaving. But Jack just wasn't sure; they didn't even know each other that well.

'_What are ye thinkin' about Jack, no rum is getting' ta ye I suppose…. I wonder if Port Royal has a nice supply…'_ Jack thought, closing his cabin door and walking back out into the cool breeze.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**You Forget One Very Important Thing mate - (27)**

Over the next day it seemed to Jack that Metheros was just fine, she was always shouting up to Gibb's about something, and Gibb's always answered. Ashley, well, she had woken up, but couldn't move, she was exhausted. Jack supposed it was all that time on the island without food or drink, and maybe the fact that she was working a lot more after she got back from the Swann household.

Speaking of the Swann household, there was roughly a day and a half's sailing to be done before the Pearl arrived in Port Royal. Jack had his plans all sorted, he would drop Metheros off in one of the shops, and she could get herself a job or something like that. Then, he would do as he had once promised Ashley, write to Ana-Maria. Whether or not she was interested that she had a daughter, he didn't know, but Jack doubted it. After all it was most likely Ana Maria that left Ashley on the streets. Then was the task he was most looking forward too, getting some rum. He decided to avoid Tortuga for just a little while longer, and with Ashley in the condition she was in it was probably best that nobody disturbed her.

After ordering Gibbs to man the helm, Jack went down into Ashley's cabin. Or rather, Ashley's old cabin. Metheros seemed to think that she had claimed it for her own. If she did she was sadly mistaken. With Ashley taken ill, the decks of the Pearl looked exceedingly dirty, a job for Metheros in Jack's eyes.

He knocked once and went inside, he could have sworn Metheros darted back into Ashley's bed when he opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Get up," Jack said.

Metheros pretended to cough "What..Can't you see I'm terribly ill Captain?"

"The only person ill on this ship is me daughter and maybe you..._ill in the head you are_...now get up or do ye want me ta throw ye overboard?" Jack asked, Metheros shot out of the bed and practically ran up onto the top deck.

Of course, Jack had no intention of throwing the woman overboard, but threats had always been one of his strong points.

Quickly, he followed her onto the top deck and grabbed the mop and bucket.

"I believe ye know what these do?" He asked.

She nodded, took them and went to fill the bucket up.

Jack grinned, and then walked into the galley, he grabbed a jug of water and took it into his cabin with him. He saw Ashley, she had her eyes open, a look of concentration on her face.

"What are ye doin' lass?" Jack asked.

"Tryin' to get up…not workin' though, don't ye have a doctor on the ship?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Cotton is essentially the doctor, he seems to be knowledgeable in that area, despite tha' fact that 'e can't talk….but ye don't really need a doctor love, your just tired is all, wait a day or so, ye'll be back to yer normal self," Jack smiled, but he was thinking. Hard.

'_What if she does need a doctor?..what if its more than tiredness?'_


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (28)**

Port Royal. They had finally arrived, the crew cheered at the thought of maybe getting some rest. Even if it was Port Royal, they still had rum. Jack however, was miserable. Ashley hadn't stopped coughing all night, she no longer talked, the smile that once was had vanished and been replaced with a frown. She was hot; all of the time, and always needed tending too. Jack, appointed himself with that duty, he'd left Gibbs in charge. He was unsure of what to do with Ashley; he could take her to a doctor...but she would surely be noticed, taken back into the Swann household OR caught by Norrington.

Ashley had informed Jack about her escape from the Swann household. How she had knocked out a young gentleman in order to get away. She could be thrown in Port Royal's jail for it, they would discover that she was now a pirate, a real pirate. She would be hanged, and if he was with her so would Jack. Norrington had said that, '_Very well, but if I here anything has happened, if ANYTHING goes wrong, I'm coming straight to you Sparrow,' _

If that wasn't a death threat Jack didn't know what it was.

"Captain, what are yer orders now?" Gibbs asked, as Jack walked up onto the top deck.

"Well, ye and the crew must stay 'ere, watch on Ashley, I be takin' Metheros ashore, and doin' some business on my own, if by any chance ye come across Will or Elizabeth, we haven't seen Ashley, we don't even know she escaped," Jack said, beginning to walk down the gang plank, holding on to Metheros with one hand.

"Aye Captain," Gibb's said quietly, he stared sadly after Metheros. She and him had become good friends in the small time she was on the ship. It would be sad to see her go.

Then, Gibbs was distracted, very distracted. The sound of coughing and small cries of 'Jack!' were coming from below deck.

"Wha's that?" Marty asked.

"Mothers love! It be Ashley!" Gibb's said.

He ran below deck and into Jack's cabin, Ashley was on the floor.

"What did ye do lass?" Gibb's asked, as he helped her back into Jack's bed and gave her some water.

Ashley said nothing, she simply pointed to her throat drowsily.

"Eh?..oh..ye still can't talk...did ye try to move again lass? Ye know what Jack said about that don't ye?" Gibb's exclaimed.

Ashley nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Not ta worry though eh? He don't have to know now does he?" Gibb's said, trying to comfort the girl. Who appeared to be in much discomfort.

He didn't really know how it all happened, she had just fainted. It all seemed rather quick, at first, Gibbs thought she could have been pretending. But in the state she was in, there was no way she was faking anything. It was all real.

"'Ive got just the thing ta cheer ye up lass, though you mustn't tell Jack," Gibbs said.

Ashley shook her head.

"Are ye sure, Pirates honor?" Gibb's asked, holding out his hand.

Ashley nodded and shook it.

"Good, now drink this" Gibb's said. He pulled out a small flask from his pocket and handed it to Ashley.

She took it, puzzled; then opened the cap and sniffed. It was something very nice. Jack's favorite drink, and hers too. She grinned, and went to hand it back to Gibb's.

"No lass, as soon as Jack gets back, he'll probably send some of the crew ta go and get more, you just drink that. Good for clearing the throat according to me old ma," Gibbs smiled.

Ashley smiled back, and drank it. Her throat burned, but felt exceedingly better, until it was all gone, then, the familiar dryness came back. She nodded in appreciation and handed the flask back to Gibbs.

"Now, I'll see if I can find ye something ta eat, I doubt it though, with the bloody gits that work on this ship,"

**(Back To Jack and Metheros)**

"Jack, what are you doing?" Metheros asked, looking at Jack as he handed some old man an envelope with an address on it.

"Writing to someone,"

"Who?"

"Ashley's mother," Jack replied.

"Oh...where are we going now?"

"Well, my original plan was ta get ye a job, but I have a new idea, one probably more to yer liking,"

"What is it?"

"Well, I have some friends here, they might be willing to take ye in," Jack said.

They walked for a while until they got to the Swann household, Jack knocked on the door. To be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann" Jack nodded; he didn't quite know how to talk to her, after everything that happened.

"Jack,"

She was reluctant to let Jack in. She thought he didn't know about Ashley, how could she tell him she'd lost her daughter.

"Going to invite us in then?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked to Metheros.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were courting someone Jack," Elizabeth said, letting them in.

Jack and Metheros glared at each other.

"No, no definitely not, I was rather hoping you could do us a favour," Jack said.

"Yes?"

"Well, ye see, I found Metheros 'ere on an island, she has nowhere to go and I can hardly let her on the ship, could she stay here? She'll work, as a maid if you require it," Jack proposed.

Elizabeth looked to Metheros. "Of course,"

"Thanks," Metheros muttered, however she wasn't to thrilled at the thought of becoming a maid.

"Jack..we need to talk," Elizabeth sounded cautious.

"Aye?"

"Well, you remember the ball I was having to find Ashley a husband?"

"Aye?"

"She ran away, we haven't seen her since," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know love," Jack said, he might as well tell her, it's not as though Elizabeth would be able to drag Ashley back into her home, and if she tried, he wouldn't allow it. Not like last time.

"What? How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack sighed, "Tis a long story love,"

"I have the time"

And so Jack began retelling the account of events that had happened to him over the past weeks. Elizabeth seemed absorbed in the story, Metheros seemed very bored. Until it got to her island. When Jack had finished, Elizabeth looked at him awkwardly.

"So, Ashley's sick?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, an' NO ye are not gonna bring her back 'ere, she'll be just fine," Jack said, unsure.

"How do you know that Jack? Let me call a doctor,"

"I told ye, she can't leave my cabin,"

"Well, let me get a doctor to come to her," Elizabeth asked.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, who else is coming?" Jack asked.

"Not me, I'm not going back onto that ship," Metheros said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes, my servant Mary will sort you out," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Mary came into the room and escorted Metheros out.

"Not an inch of manners that one! Didn't even thank me!" Jack said.

"She's probably just tired, I'll get Will to fetch the doctor, then we'll all go back to the Pearl" Elizabeth said, walking into another room and leaving Jack alone in the hallway.

It was strange really, Elizabeth had seemed a lot meaner last time Jack saw her, maybe time had changed her.

Jack looked up as Will came out into the hallway.

"Lets go shall we, Ill fetch the doctor on the way?" Will asked, as they walked out of the door.

"Aye, lets be quick about it, Ashley's really bad," Jack said.

"Don't worry, its nothing" Will reassured him.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (29)**

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and a doctor they had found were now in the docks heading towards the ship. However, somebody had seen them, and decided that they would not reach their destination.

"Men! It's that Sparrow! Surround Him!" The familiar and rather annoying voice of Norrington echoed through the streets.

Before Jack could do anything, he was surrounded by the guns of Norrington's men and facing Norrington himself.

"Well, well,well Jack Sparrow isn't it? Lock him in iron,s" Norrington grinned.

Someone came over and put handcuffs on Jack, he grimaced. Ashley was on the ship.

"James I-" Elizabeth began.

"No, no Miss Swann, I learnt well enough last time not to trust your word about Sparrow and his daughter. Remember the ball? Hmmm? That man was severely injured!" Norrington interrupted.

Elizabeth shut up, apparently nothing she could say would make any difference in the situation.

Will was watching the scenario curiously, trying to work out what to do, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something inside his coat pocket. Looking down he saw that the doctor they had hired was putting a bottle into his pocket. Medicine? Will thought so, he nodded in gratitude and then watched as the doctor silently crept away. Obviously not wanting to get to involved in the situation.

"Where is that rogue of a daughter of your's Mr Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

He had his heart set on hanging them both, which would be a lot of pressure off of his back. Despite the fact that Ashley was young and new to sea life, she was now indeed classed as a pirate in the eyes of all at Port Royal.

"Nowhere, I haven't seen her, she was 'ere last, ran away according to Elizabeth," Jack replied.

"Oh really? Well I suppose you won't mind if I take a look around your ship then?" Norrington asked.

He and several of his men walked towards the Pearl. Jack was forced to follow behind with a gun pointed sharply at his back. Elizabeth and Will tagged along, both intrigued and worried at the same time.

Norrington pushed past a very confused Gibbs and many other crew members when they arrived on the Pearl. The sound of Ashley coughing was still coming from Jack's cabin. Giving Norrington a lead of where he wanted to go. He flung open the door and saw Ashley.

"Get her up", He said. Two men pulled Ashley out of the bed she was resting in. Luckily for her, she was still fully clothed in her everyday attire. The men also put Ashley in irons, meanwhile she coughed and spluttered, cussing at them to put her down. However, her cries could scarcely be heard, her voice was still not fully intact.

"Norrington! What are you doing?" Will asked, stepping forwards. Jack had said Ashley was bad, but he didn't know he meant _this_ bad.

"They have an appointment with the gallows tomorrow morning Mr Turner, feel free to stop by and watch. But don't plan on any little escape plans like last time hmm?" Norrington replied.

"She's just a young girl!" Will objected.

"Young girl or not, she is still a pirate, and still charged with crimes of which the penalty is death," Norrington said, beginning to walk away.

"You will not do this," Will said, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Norrington, who glared at him.

"Gillette, I do believe Mr Turner here could do with a night in the cells to calm his temper,"

The man named Gillette nodded, and Will, Ashley and Jack were all escorted to the jail.

"Jack?" Will asked, as the three of them sat in a cell together. Weaponless, and in Ashley's case, half dead.

"Aye?"

"Give Ashley this" Will handed Jack the bottle of medicine that the doctor had slipped him.

"Where did you get this?" Jack asked, taking it.

"That doesn't matter, just give it to her, it will help...I hope," Will replied.

Jack nodded and began giving Ashley some of the medicine.

"Tell me dear William, why did ye go an' get yerself a night in the cell's over Ashley?" Jack asked.

"Why did both of you become pirates Jack? It may have been at different times but you did it for the same reason. Because you wanted to," Will exclaimed.

"Aye, well it appeared our decision was the worst, because now we both stand to hang," Jack said glumly.

He gave all of the medicine to Ashley and she drank it down, before closing her eyes.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll figure something out, The Pearl, she won't leave without you," Will said.

"Speakin' o' the Pearl…why didn't Norrington lock me crew up with us too eh?" Jack asked.

"Good question, Elizabeth asked me a similar one, I suppose he thinks that you and Ashley are the only threats. Especially Ashley,"

"What? I'm more dangerous than she is!" Jack protested.

"That may be, but she's still young, she could be the most fierce female pirate yet. Just give her time, Norrington wants to kill all the Sparrows off I presume,"

"Aye, I understand the part about my Ashley, I wouldn't be surprised if she did turn out like that. But we're going to hang,"

"Norrington wants to kill ALL of the Sparrows off Jack, do you even know what that means?" Will asked.

"Eh?"

"The Sparrows. Have you heard the rumors around Port Royal...around the world? You, Jack, are supposed to be one of the greatest pirates of our time, maybe even the greatest of them all. And now, your daughter comes into things, people didn't think much of her to begin with, but after what she did to that man at the ball, and how she escaped, she's just as famous as you are. Her age just boost's her fame. Some people even said that the Sparrows were the greatest breed of pirates they''d ever met," Will stated.

Jack grinned and looked down at Ashley. "And who would that be?"

"Me, Jack. And I'm not the only one"

"I thought as much, but the only two Sparrows that I know of are locked up in this cell bound to hang, there won't be a greatest breed of pirates as of tomorrow, Will," Jack said.

"But there will, as soon as they let me out of here, I'm going back to get Elizabeth. We will come up with an escape plan and you and Ashley will be safe on the Pearl in no time," Will explained.

"And what about you and your dolly bell? Ye may have escaped punishment from rescuing me last time after the whole Barbossa trip, but maybe not this time. Ye can hang for trying to rescue us,"

"We'll come with you," Will spluttered. Secretly he wouldn't mind being back out at sea, away from the prying eyes of Port Royal.

Jack laughed. "No offense mate, as much as I'd like it. Elizabeth ain't going to,"

"I'm her husband, she does what I say, and besides it's better than hanging isn't it?" Will snapped.

"Alrigh' mate, ye do what ye want, just get us out of this mess," Jack said, sighing and closing his eyes.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (30)**

Jack woke up the next morning and looked around the cell, he was alone.

"Wha'?" He said loudly, standing up.

He was silent for a few minutes, a noise ringed through his ears. Drums. The drums before a Pirates hanging.

"Ashley!" Jack shouted, trying to pull the bars of the cell down with his hands.

'_These are pin barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the bars will lift free' _Jack remembered what Will had said. Sure, he had the right strength, but no leverage; the benches were on the other side of the bars.

"Dammit! Will, where are ye?" Jack said to himself. The drums where getting faster and faster. He turned around a looked through a small window in the cell, he could see the gallows quite easily, the people crowded around. The Governor, Norrington…Ashley. Wait! Ashley was slowly being led over to the gallows. But her weakness meant that it was taking longer than any other person.

"Psst!"

Jack turned back around swiftly and saw Will, the jail cell was open.

"How did ye do that without me noticing?" Jack asked, running out and grabbing his and Ashley's effects.

Will grinned and tapped his nose, to show that he wasn't going to reveal anything.

"Wha' happened this mornin'? Why didn't ye wake me up?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't, they just told me I was free to go, and not long after that they took Ashley out, we have to be quick Jack, if anyone sees you…never mind...The Pearl is floating just off shore, you need to find a way of getting to it," Will replied, as they began to sneak out of the cell.

"Wha' about Ashley?"

"I'm getting her, don't worry Jack, I swear on my life. I will save her," T

They walked up the steps and out into the sunlight.

"No guards?" Jack asked, looking around at the deserted streets of Port Royal.

"There all at the hanging,"

"Bad luck for you then," Jack replied.

Will nodded, Jack turned to leave.

"Will?" He asked.

"What?"

"If you fail..,if Ashley's hanged or if anything happens to her…I'm coming to you mate," Jack stated, putting his hand on the tip of his cutlass.

Will nodded once more, and went towards the direction of the gallows. Meanwhile Jack quickly went the other way, towards the sea. According to Will the Pearl wasn't that far away. Jack decided he would swim. It was really his only option. If he took a boat he was bound to be noticed. He hadn't meant to sound so angry when he warned Will, it wasn't really true. Will was good at everything, Jack had every faith in him. After all..,if he didn't he wouldn't have let Will go in the first place. A thought came to Jack '_Why does Will want to save Ashley so much?'_…but after a moment of puzzling Jack decided it was probably just Will wanting to be the hero again.

"Ashley Sparrow, be it known that you have been sentenced to death for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being few but still sinister in nature. These are to be stated herewith: Piracy, theft, looting, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness... And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," An Official read aloud from a bit of parchment.

Will saw Ashley standing at the gallows, a rope around her neck. The beating of the rums where getting faster and faster. Though she showed no sign of fear. Which was unusual for a woman. Instead of crying and shouts of mercy she stood tall. Her head held high in the air. Her skin had gained some of its colour but Will was certain she was still ill.

Silently and unnoticed, Will crept around the side of the gallows, and stood underneath it, recently a wall of wood had been placed around the bottom of the gallows. So that no one could see the dead body of the pirate. Therefore, neither the crowd nor anyone else could see Will. He waited for the hatch at the bottom to be let down. When the drums stopped, the hatch fell and Ashley's feet dangled in the air, however not for long.

Swiftly Will took a small knife from his belt, and came up through the hole where the hatch used to be and cut the rope. Ashley dropped, breathing deeply, longing for air as her body sprawled on the floor.

"IT'S TURNER!" Norrington's voice echoed through the crowd.

Will grabbed Ashley, picking her up and walking out from underneath the gallows. Immediately Norrington and his men ran towards him.

"ELIZABETH!" Will shouted.

He saw as Elizabeth ran towards him.

"Follow me!" Will shouted.

He ran quickly, Ashley in his arms. Elizabeth ran behind, having to pull up the bottom of her dress to gain speed. Then, behind her ran all of Norrington's men and Norrington himself.

'_So much for the guard of Port Royal..they can't run at all!'_ Thought Will as his feet led him to the docks.

His initial plan was to steal a rowboat or something like that, but as he turned the corner, he saw the Pearl in full view. Jack was leaning over the side; watching.

"Run Will! Run ye bloody whelp!" Jack shouted, waving his arms and running around the deck in a panicked state.

Will ran until he reached the ocean, then he waded quickly until he reached the side of the ship.

"How am I supposed to get her up?" Will asked.

"The longboat! Climb into it and we'll pull you up lad!" Gibbs shouted.

Will nodded and put Ashley inside the longboat, he then turned to see Elizabeth behind him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"You mean where are we going," Will said "Get in the boat,"

"What?"

"PREPARE TO SAIL!" Gibb's shouted.

"If you love me, get in the boat…you might be shot if you stay here," Will said.

Elizabeth turned round; the guards had stopped chasing them and were now pointing their guns. Shooting.

Elizabeth practically jumped into the longboat, Will followed, and the crew of the Pearl pulled them up onto the deck.

"GET TO WORK YE SCARBEROUS DOGS! UNLESS YE WANT TA BE SHOT!" Jack yelled.

The crew dashed around on deck, fastening ropes and steering the ship away from Port Royal.

Carefully, Jack took Ashley out of the longboat and back into his cabin.

Elizabeth and Will followed, after taking one last look at a very angry Norrington who was stomping about and shouting on shore.

Jack led Ashley back on his bed, she closed her eyes immediately.

"Will…good work mate," Jack said, grinning and patting Will on the shoulder.

"It was the least I could do after all that time she spent with me and Elizabeth," Will smiled.

"Eh?"

"Well it was obvious she didn't like it at all, and anyway, am I not allowed to save my friends daughter from certain death?" Will asked.

"Aye, that you are allowed, now how about some rum to celebrate eh?" Jack said, grinning and looking over at the rum that the crew had bought that day.

"Jack you know we don't drink that," Elizabeth said, trying to make herself heard once more.

"I'll take some o' that" A voice came from Jack's bed. Ashley was awake, almost her normal self in fact.

"Ye didn't sleep long did ye?" Jack asked.

"Well how could I wiv all your blasted talking.,.now hows about that rum?" Ashley asked, sitting up.

"Definitely a Sparrow to be sur,e" Gibb's said, he was standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"Aye, that she is..now lets celebrate our turn of luck eh?" Jack asked, handing a bottle of rum to Ashley and Gibbs.

"To The Pearl," Ashley said.

"To our luck," Gibb's added.

"To THE RUM!" Jack grinned.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (31)**

Tortuga was their next destination; Jack both dreaded and looked forward to it. Will and Elizabeth were completely appalled by the place and had already informed Jack that they would be staying on the ship. Gibbs, he wasn't really bothered if they went or not, they had gotten rum from Port Royal and that's all he wanted. Ashley, she was extremely excited, she was going to see all of her friends, and her home. Sure, it wasn't much, it definitely wasn't much. They had slept under a bridge for god's sake. But it was still her home.

"Jack?" Elizabeth stomped up to Jack who was currently residing at the helm.

"Aye?"

"When do we arrive?"

"Its no use Elizabeth, I already told you, your not to be having any rum," Jack stated.

"I don't want RUM! I want to go back to Port Royal," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, ye shouldn't have gotten into tha' longboat then should ye?"

"So I'm never going back?"

"Eh? Of course ye are woman! Ye don't think I could put up with you for the rest of me life do ye? No, ye won't go back YET. Leave it for about a week or so and they'll have forgotten about ye, they'll all be reprimanding about me. Young William an' yerself will be home in no time," Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to walked away, however Jack had other plans.

"Elizabeth where are ye going?"

"The Galley..why?"

"I'm afraid ye have to do work like everyone else, love,"

"Why? Ashley isn't working, she's just sitting around on the deck watching everyone else,"

"Because she's only just gotten over whatever the bloody hell was wrong with her, you however are in perfect health. Therefore you will do Ashley's job and scrub the decks,"

"You're going to make a woman work? I'm the Governors daughter!" Elizabeth protested.

"Metheros is a woman, and Queen of an island apparently. She scrubbed the decks in the time she was on this ship, an' so will ye, or else I'll throw ye overboard," Jack said.

Elizabeth sighed and walked off to find the mop and bucket.

Jack laughed to himself. He loved teasing people like that. He had no intention of throwing her off the ship, but it was funny to see that she was actually taking him seriously.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (32)**

The familiar sight of Tortuga drifted into view, as the Black Pearl rode the rocky waves towards the docks. It was here that the crew if the Pearl would stay until Jack said it was time to leave.

The sun was beginning to set on Tortuga, meaning the fun was about to start.

"Alrigh' men! The nights yers!" shouted Jack. With a cheer, the men stampeded into Tortuga. Ashley looked around for Jack; he was swaying towards the town in his cocky manner. She followed, figuring he would go to his favorite pub. Of course, as much as she liked rum, Ashley decided that she'd much rather visit her friends first. As it was day, they wouldn't be underneath the bridge that they all slept in, and so Ashley would have to look for them, at all their favorite begging spots first. And then just generally everywhere.

**(Over To Jack)**

The smell of filth, rum and smoke was thick in the grungy pub, where a good chunk of Tortuga's population was crammed in. There was shouting, both merry and angry, laughing, cursing, screams and even the occasional gunshot. Among the others, was the whole crew of the Black Pearl, save for Will and Elizabeth, both whom had chosen to stay on the ship.

Jack and Gibbs were sitting at a small, dirty and chipped table.

"Are ya even tastin' those?" Gibbs asked, looking at his Captain curiously. Jack had always been a big drinker and he could slam them faster than anyone Gibbs knew, but tonight Jack was drinking more than usual, and he seemed to be doing it for a different reason than for simple love of rum. Jack ignored Gibbs. He was trying to get Ashley off his mind. He felt sort of bad for letting her go and look for her friends herself, in fact, she was more than likely going to end up raped or dead (or both) by the end of the night. But she had insisted that she would be okay before she stepped foot in Tortuga, she had grown up on its streets after all...why should he mind?

Jack attempted once more to distract himself with fresh rum.

"Oh bloody hell!" he shouted suddenly, slamming his mug down on the table, causing the contents to slosh out and Gibbs to jump.  
"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked as Jack stood up to leave.  
"I'm goin' ta find Ashley, I ain't leavin' her alone, despite what she says."

**(Back To Ashley)**

No Street Rats by the market, No Street Rats by the blacksmiths, No Street Rats anywhere. Ashley was very confused; this was highly unusual, unless of course the laws of the street children had changed since Ashley left with Jack. But she doubted they did, she had not left that long ago, and those laws had been there since as far back as she could remember.

Walking across the cold cobblestone streets, Ashley came across a very familiar site, the bridge. Her old home. Except, once more, none of her friends could be seen. In fact the bridge had quite changed.

Moving closer, Ashley saw that there were none of the barrels there, which where once turned sideways and used for sleeping in. There were no mounds of straw or leaves. All that once was, had been lost, and Ashley didn't' have a clue why.

As she puzzled a man pushing a large wooden cart walked by, he noticed Ashley looking frantically under the bridge.

"Need some help?" The man asked.

"Aye, where are all of the street rats?" Ashley asked.

"Well, your one of them girl, I think you'd know,"

"I _was _one of them once but I found my father _Captain Jack Sparrow_ of the Black Pearl. I'm living on the ship now,"

"Oh, so the other street rats…they friends of yours?"

"Aye,"

"I spose I should be telling you then,"

"Tellin' me wha'?"

"Each of 'em where caught stealing, they were all hanged,"

Ashley's eyes turned wide and she shouted.

"Wha'? But this is Tortuga! Laws are always broken here! They were just children, some of them weren't even talkin' properly yet!"

"I'm Sorry, maybe you shouldn't have gone away with your Father…then again maybe it was a good idea," The Man replied, beginning to once more push his cart along the road.

When he had turned the corner, Ashley's eyes filled with tears, she sat down underneath the bridge and tried to restrain them.

"Ashley?"

It was Jack.

"How did ye find me?" Ashley said, ripping apart any signs of crying she might have had.

"I was close by, an' I heard ye shouting,"

"Oh,"

"I know what happened",

"How?"

"I heard most of the conversation,"

"Oh,"

Ashley turned and faced wall of the bridge, she smiled a little when she saw what had been carved into the stone.

_Ashley Sparrow _

Above her name, were all of the street rats before her, the ones that were older than her and found a way off of the streets just as she had done.

Then, below her name, where the names of all of the younger street children, but of course, for the really young ones, Ashley had to carve in their names for them.

Most of them being nicknames for the little ones.

Jack noticed the carvings too.

"What's this then?" He asked.

Ashley ran her finger over the carved name of the street girl that had practically raised her.

"Every single street child's name is on this bridge, every one, they were not bad. This is Tortuga, and as I said before, there are no laws in this place. If one loaf of bread goes missing it ain't going to make much o' a difference. My friends weren't hanged for stealing, they were hanged for being alive,"

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked.

"Street Rats. Also known as the complete nuisance's of society,"


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (33)**

The Black Pearl was still docked in Tortuga, and it had been for many days. Elizabeth and Will had not left the ship once; most Of The crew had hardly been on board since their arrival and Ashley and Jack sauntered on and off as they pleased.

Ashley was still rather distraught on this particular morning, Jack had tried to cheer her up but nothing, it seemed, would work. Except a letter. A very important letter. One from Ana-Maria.

Now Jack, despite the clever man he was, had not read the letter before showing it to Ashley, little did he know he would regret it.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ana-Maria...your mother replied to the letter I sent in Port Royal...she must know this is one of my favorite places!" Jack grinned, walking up to Ashley who was sat on the side of the ship, looking out at Tortuga.

"Has she?" Ashley said glumly.

"Aye, read It!" Jack handed her the letter.

Ashley looked at the front for a brief second and then opened the letter, reading it in her mind:

'_Jack,_

_I did receive your letter and I do know about the girl, her name is Ashley you say? I didn't name her, I suppose one of those street children I left her with did. I have no interest in seeing this girl or making any contact with her at all. I have a new life, and I don't need it to be messed up by some girl. Daughter or not. You may have told me because you don't want her either, if that's the case put her back on the streets, maroon her. Do whatever you want as long as she comes nowhere near me or my family._

_Ana-Maria.'_

Ashley dropped the letter onto the deck and ran into her cabin, slamming the door behind her and kicking the wall.

Meanwhile Jack was stunned, he bent down and picked up the letter, reading it himself.

'_Dammit Jack!'_

He cursed himself as he shoved the letter into his pocket and walked to Ashley's cabin.

"Ashley?" He asked, walking in and closing her door behind him.

"Well, its not as though I could expect anything else," Ashley shrugged, trying to sound completely unconcerned but failing miserably.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, he didn't really know how to comfort her.

"And I suppose it would have been worse If I actually knew who she was," Ashley said.

"Aye, I reckon so too lass, but don't grieve about Ana-Maria, she really never was a nice person. She must have slapped me thousands of times for absolutely no reason at all...or maybe…some reasons..but that's an entirely different story,"

"Are we leaving Tortuga soon?"

"Aye, If ye want to, the crew have been having much to much fun for my liking," Jack grinned.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (34)**

After a lot of looking, the crew where all back on board the Pearl, preparing to set sail, however Gibbs looked very worried, and seemed to be very jumpy.

"Jack?" He asked.

"Aye?"

"Can I have a word with ye in yer cabin?"

Jack frowned, this was unusual, but he supposed it was something important.

"Aye,"

They walked into Jack's cabin and sat by Jack's desk. Gibb's sighed, this was going to be a hard thing to have to tell the Captain of the Black Pearl.

**(To Ashley!)**

Still mourning the loss of her friends, Ashley didn't feel much like doing anything. The past days had not been her best. She was taken captive by a crazy island queen, caught a terrible illness, discovered all of her friends were dead, read a letter that basically said that her mother didn't give a damn about her. But to make things worse the presence of a very annoying Elizabeth Swann aggravated Ashley even more.

Especially as all Elizabeth seemed to be doing was either staring at her or playing with her hair. At this particular moment, out of the corner of her eye, Ashley could see Elizabeth looking right at her.

"What?" Ashley snapped.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Elizabeth replied.

"Then stop bloody looking at me," Ashley scowled, crossing her arms.

Elizabeth looked away, and for about two seconds, Ashley was fine. Until that is that Elizabeth once more turned to stare.

"That's it!" Ashley moaned, standing up from the coil of rope she had been leaning on, she walked over to Elizabeth.

"Will ye stop bloody well looking at me or do ye want me ta shoot ye?" Ashley asked, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

However, Elizabeth couldn't reply, only sigh in relief as Cotton walked behind Ashley and took the pistol from her hands.

He had been doing this a lot lately, as there had been a lot of fights between Ashley and Elizabeth. But he always gave the pistol back when he thought Ashley had calmed down.

**(To Jack and Gibbs)**

"Jack? Do ye know what day it is?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Friday...why?" Jack replied.

"Davy Jones,"

Jack eyes widened.

"Ye made a deal with him Jack, he raised the Pearl from the depths for you, and 13 years you've been Captain. He will come soon Jack, and we'll all be in danger,"

"Danger? Danger? Yes, we'll all be in danger...even Ashley?" Jack asked dimly, the reminder of his fate had stunned him.

"Aye,"

"Then we must put her ashore, and Will and Elizabeth too,"

"Aye, Port Royal isn't far from here, and the traders routes are close, perhaps we could drop them onto one of the ships heading into Port Royal," Gibb's replied.

"Aye...but what about Ashley?"

"Port Royal is a _no_ for sure, Tortuga is _not good_ at all especially after what you told me about those hangin's"

"Where then?"

"I can think of only one place where she'll be out of harms way, but it's not the best, and I don't rightly know if _she_ will take Ashley," Gibbs said.

"_She?_…you mean Tia Dalma?" Jack asked.

"Aye,"

"Then let tha' be the place, for there seems to be no other option," Jack agreed.

"But what if Ashley won't go?"

"She'll have to, Tia Dalma will be grateful for some company, especially a young girl like Ashley. Maybe Tia will teach her a few tricks," Jack said, trying to sound cheerful.

But the thought of loosing his daughter once again saddened him. Though he supposed it was probably a better fate for a Sparrow child then to meet Davy Jones. Imagine what he'd do if he found out Jack had a daughter?


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: FINALE!

**You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate – (35) – FINALE!**

**Authors Note: This story is followed by 'Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt' **

To Jack, there was no time at all for sad goodbyes or fond farewells, Elizabeth and Will were dropped off on the first merchant ship to Port Royal that the Pearl came across. And Jack had no idea when he would see them again, _if _he would see them again. Thoughts of Davy Jones and the future swirled around Jack's mind and try as he might, they would not leave. He really had to get around to telling Ashley that she was going to Tia Dalma's. But, in a way wasn't it better not to tell her? Because then she couldn't get angry, until they arrived there that is.

Which, in actual fact wasn't that long away. Jack had been thinking much more than usual, wasting the long hours that it took to get to Tia Dalma's house away.

--

Through the heavy mist, two longboats from the Black Pearl rowed to the mouth of the Pantano River. Ashley (Completely unawares of the situation) Cotton and Gibbs rode in the lead, followed by Jack, Marty and one other pirate.

As they rowed past thick tangles of twisted roots and bark, Ashley asked Gibbs the question the whole crew wanted to know. "Where exactly are we going?"

Gibb's looked at the girl, unsure of what to say, he and Jack were the only ones that knew of Tia Dalma.

"Ahh, Jack has some business with an old friend of his, is all," Gibbs replied.

A pang of guilt came to Gibbs, but he knew he couldn't say a word. After all, it was for the girls own good. Staying with Tia Dalma was far better than coming face to face with Jones...or worse...The Kracken.

As the boats rowed into the still water of a steamy bayou, fireflies flickered in the heavy air. The longboats pulled up to a rope ladder that hung down from a sprawling wooden shack high up in a tree. A lantern hung at the door, casting a dim glow on the cautious pirate crew. They had arrived.

"Gibbs, Ashley, your coming with me, the rest of ye, watch the boats!" Jack said grabbing the ladder.

Ashley and Gibbs climbed up behind him and with one last nervous glance around, Jack pushed his way into the shack, the other two sticking close behind. As their eyes adjusted to the low light, they saw all manner of strange creatures in jars and bottles. Some were stuffed and hanging from the rafters. Others moved around in jars of murky water. Overhead dangled an old, dusty crocodile.

At a table, in the shadows, sat Tia Dalma, a mystic with an eye keener than any pirates. She'd been hovering over a bowl of spices of some sorts when her head suddenly snapped up.

"Jack Sparrow, why am I not surprised to see you here again?" She asked, standing and walking over to Jack.

"Well, we came for a favour," Jack said.

"Oh? What is that?"

"It's been roughly 13 years, and I presume you know what that means?" Jack asked.

"Jones," Tia replied.

"Aye, I was wonderin' if you could take my daughter Ashley in, I don't want her involved, Jones will come soon, and she must stay as far away as possible,"

Ashley stared at Jack. "What?"

Tia Dalma looked to Ashley, and then to Jack.

"I will read the girl," Tia said sitting down at the table.

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff," Ashley stated.

"Go on lass," Gibb's urged Ashley to sit down opposite Tia Dalma. She did so, but he could tell she was upset.

"You are full of anger, you conceal much about yourself," Tia began, Ashley stared at her, interested. "I need a lock of your hair," Tia continued.

Ashley leaned forwards and with a small blade Tia cut some off of the end and dropped it into a bowl of some kind of liquid. Looking down at it, she smiled.

"You have a great destiny, one that stretches way back in time,"

"I'm just a girl…nothing like that will happen to me," Ashley said, still not believing a thing.

"You have never forgiven your mother for leaving you,"

Ashley, shocked, stood up and walked off into a corner, staring out of the window.

"You'll take her then?" Jack asked.

"Never did I think I would watch over a Sparrow child, but it shall be done, for it is the fate of us all," Tia Dalma said, looking over to Ashley who had just walked out of the door.

"Where did she go?" Gibb' asked.

"She's sat on the dock," Jack said, looking out of the door.

"We'll leave ye to it then?" Gibbs asked sadly.

"Yes, I suppose this is how all things must be," Tia replied, turning away from them and staring down at a map that was on her table.

Jack walked out of the shack, followed by Gibbs. They climbed down the rope ladder and back into the longboats.

Jack turned and looked over to Ashley, who was sat with her legs swung over the edge of the small pier. She stared at him, questioningly; completely shocked and dismayed.

"Ashley, love?" He tried.

She turned her face away as a sign that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Another time then," Jack muttered glumly, as the crew began to row the boats back towards the direction of the Pearl.

When they had disappeared, Tia Dalma came out.

"Ashley Sparrow, you will learn great things,"


End file.
